Duplicity I & II
by Rachel500
Summary: Can Stringfellow Hawke work out the truth from the lies when someone comes after the Airwolf team?
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

NOTE: The chapters which make up Duplicity II have now been added and the story is complete. If you've already read Duplicity I, skip straight to Duplicity II: Part I.

UPCOMING: _Reality Check I and II:_ The return of an old foe threatens to destroy everything Stringfellow Hawke loves... (My intention is to do the same as I did with Duplicity and post this over two weeks, the first part being posted next Saturday. However as the story is complete, if I get a few requests to post it all at once, I will do). _The Other Blackjack:_ Stringfellow Hawke receives a mysterious message from his brother but tragedy strikes before a rescue can be mounted...(This is the season 4 premiere episode retold primarily from the original Airwolf's team perspective). _Closure:_ Those left behind deal with the repercussions of the events of Blackjack.

Duplicity I and II are the nineteenth and twentieth stories that I'm writing to cover the period between the end of the 3rd season and the beginning of the 4th. If you have read the other eighteen stories (Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf, The Truth About Caitlin, Old Friends New Enemies, Hawke's Wolf, Father Figures, Personal Business, Hidden Truths, Homecomings, The Ex Factor, A Question of Loyalty, You Are Cordially Invited, The Odd Couple, Spirit of the Wolf, Ghosts, A High Price to Pay, Prime Suspect and Traces in the Mist), you can skip straight to the story in the next chapter…or read this brief recap of the story so far:

When Stringfellow Hawke reunites Le, the boy he incorrectly believed to be his nephew, with the boy's newly found mother, it is the start of a hectic time for the Airwolf team as a series of missions test their ingenuity, abilities and even the strength of their relationships…

An attempt to take Airwolf by a power hungry General brings Dominic Santini's niece, Jo, back into his life and provides new information on Hawke's missing brother, Saint John which eventually leads Hawke on a mission to Cambodia to find Saint John; the mission is ultimately unsuccessful and the deputy director of the FIRM, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, continues to try and find Hawke's brother – now believed to be working for an intelligence agency called the Company, the same agency the FIRM is being amalgamated with by order of Congress. Michael knows the Company will not honour the deal he has made with Hawke and the spy confesses to Hawke that the FIRM is building a third Airwolf.

When the original Airwolf starts showing signs of developing artificial intelligence, the project starts building two Airwolf machines; one which will ultimately be the next generation of her type but another which the team intend to pass off to the Company as the original when the take-over happens. The whole idea of the merger causes Zeus, the director of the FIRM, to make an attempt to take back Airwolf that leaves Michael's former senior aide, Marella badly injured. The incident prompts Michael into moving his relationship with her to a more personal footing, asking his former senior aide on a date.

The merger also reveals that Jo Santini may be a Company spy – it adds to the stress that Dom is already under, having recently been taken hostage by an old enemy – one that he and Hawke's father faced years before. Whilst Dom is rescued by Hawke, it prompts Dom to question the fate of Hawke's parents; could they be alive? Dom confides in Michael in the hopes the other man can find out the truth but decides not to reveal his theory to Hawke who has found happiness by marrying his close friend and the third member of the Airwolf team, Caitlin O'Shaunessy. As the couple are reunited after Hawke's Cambodia trip, their attention returns to their attempt to start their family…

And now the next instalments: Duplicity I & II.


	2. Duplicity I: Part 1

The first thought that shot into Caitlin Hawke's brain was that she was going to throw up. She came abruptly awake, clamped a hand over her mouth and shoved the covers back as she climbed out of bed and raced to the en suite bathroom. She was on her knees, bent over the toilet pedestal retching when her husband Stringfellow Hawke appeared a moment later. He knelt down beside her; one of his hands rubbed her back gently in a soothing circle whilst the other helped to hold her long red hair out of the way. Caitlin hardly had anything in her stomach and the nausea left her shaken and surprisingly tearful. Hawke pulled her into a hug and she leaned into him, grateful he was there.

'I hate being sick.' She mumbled against his chest.

Hawke kissed the crown of her head and pushed the two of them off the tiled floor and to their feet. He pulled one of the bathrobes from the back of the door and wrapped his shivering naked wife into it before he put on another.

'You go back to bed. I'll go make you some tea.' He said.

She nodded. 'I'll just clean up and brush my teeth.'

He gave her another hug and left her in the bathroom alone. She cleaned up around the toilet before she reached for her toothbrush, liberally coated it with toothpaste and cleaned her teeth vigorously, removing the pungent taste of bile. She rinsed her mouth with a handful of cold water and she splashed another over her face. She frowned at her wan reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale under the stark freckles and there were new shadows that ringed her blue-green eyes. It was just as well Hawke was already married to her, she thought grumpily, because the sight of her would probably have scared him off otherwise. She sighed and went back to the bedroom. She changed out of the robe and into a sleep shirt before climbing back under the blankets, a strange fatigue stealing over her. It took less than a moment for her to fall asleep again.

Hawke came back to the bedroom with a tray carrying a mug of tea and a plate of toast. He stopped at the sight of her sleeping and slowly lowered the tray to the side table by the door. He padded over and tucked the blankets around her. Caitlin had started being sick a couple of days before, just after his return from Cambodia. At first they had thought it was something she had eaten but she had been unable to keep anything down the day before and he was beginning to think it could be a stomach bug. He swept a hand over her forehead and frowned; she didn't seem to have a temperature. Maybe it was time they consulted an expert, he mused tiredly. He headed for the bathroom.

He set the shower on full and stepped into it, grateful for the rush of hot water that washed away the last of his sleepiness. He was worried about his wife, he thought. Caitlin had been through a lot in the last month. Hawke felt guilt knot his stomach. He should never have left her alone the last couple of weeks, he mused. She'd only just been coming to terms with the trauma of an attempted rape when they'd received the information that his missing brother might have been a prisoner of the Khmer Rouge. Hawke, and his surrogate father, Dominic Santini, had gone to search for Saint John in Southeast Asia. The mission had not been a total success; they had verified that two Americans had been held hostage but the locals had told Hawke that the men had been rescued.

Hawke sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised; he had spent sixteen years searching for his brother and he was beginning to think he would never find him, that the harsh truth was that Saint John didn't want to be found. He reached for the shampoo and began to lather the gel into his short brown hair. Until the year before, he had believed his brother had been MIA in 'Nam following the end of the war. New information had confirmed that Saint John had made it out of 'Nam; that he'd joined a Special Forces unit to perform covert missions and that after leaving the army he had continued these under the auspice of an intelligence agency. Presumably, Hawke thought, as he rinsed his hair, it had been the intelligence agency that had rescued Saint John from Cambodia and presumably, Saint John didn't feel the urge to let his little brother know he was alright. The lack of contact bothered Hawke. His brother had chosen not to contact him in sixteen years and that simple fact sat heavy on him. Did his brother blame him for leaving him behind in the 'Nam jungle? Hawke switched the shower off and reached for a towel.

Maybe, he thought as he dried off, he would find Saint John one day and be able to ask him but for now…for now he had a wife who needed looking after. He had married Caitlin O'Shaunessy two and half months before. They had come to realise that their feelings for each other were deeper than the friendship they had previously settled for. Hawke stood at the sink and brushed his teeth before beginning to shave. He liked being a husband, he mused. He wasn't alone anymore and his wife was good for him. She understood him; gave him unconditional support and yet space when he needed it. She had encouraged him to head for Cambodia but he shouldn't have listened to her. His guilt-ridden blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror.

Caitlin had almost been raped by a man called Kyle Hardy. The experience had left her badly shaken and she had only been beginning to move past it when he had disappeared to Cambodia. The attack had come hard on the heels of another trauma; she had killed two men, assassins, protecting the life of their friend, Marella. The stress and strain she'd been subjected to over the past month had probably led to her falling sick, Hawke thought as he patted his face dry. He should never have left her but it wasn't too late to start taking care of her.

He padded naked back into the bedroom. His blue eyes swept over Caitlin's sleeping form and he dressed in jeans and a sweater quickly, not wanting to disturb her. He added a log to the bedroom fire and grabbed the discarded tray. He closed the bedroom door behind him, headed through the old sleeping deck which now served as an upstairs landing and down the short flight of stairs.

He discarded the tea and ate the toast whilst he opened up the FIRM satellite phone and started making calls. The last one was to Dom at his air service. Hawke and Caitlin had been due to work with the older pilot who was a combination of friend, mentor and father figure to both of them.

'String, where the hell are the two of you?' The older man demanded furiously. 'I've been waiting here…'

'Dom, Cait's still sick.' Hawke cut into Dom's tirade quickly.

'Oh. Is she OK?' Dom's gruff voice changed rapidly from anger to concern.

Hawke sighed, running a hand over his brown hair. 'It's probably just a bug but I'm taking her to the doctor's this morning to be certain. I wouldn't expect either of us in for a couple of days.'

'Don't worry about that, you just take care of her, huh?'

Dom's own worry travelled down the phone line and had a small smile tugging at Hawke's lips. Dom might be a little grumpy at times but the older man had a generous heart; one that had led Dom to take in Hawke and his brother when they had lost their parents. Hawke knew he owed the older man a great deal. He murmured his thanks to Dom for his understanding.

'And tell her I'm thinking about her.'

'Will do. I'll be in touch.' Hawke replaced the receiver into the briefcase and closed it. He glanced around the cabin. His dog, Tet, wandered over and Hawke patted his head. There were plenty of chores to keep him occupied for a while, he thought. The hearth needed a clear out of the old ash; the back bedrooms that he'd had built in the new extension out the back needed cleaning and they needed more firewood. He patted Tet again and began his work. Most of the morning had passed when he made his way back up to the master bedroom.

Caitlin was still curled up on her side, her red hair in disarray over the pillow, the blankets tucked securely around her. Hawke sighed. He was tempted to leave her but it was going to be tight getting to their appointment with the doctor as it was. He sat on the bed, leaned over and kissed her. She stirred and opened her sleep-fogged eyes to blink at him.

'Hey.' Hawke said. 'Time to get up.'

She yawned and stretched under the blankets. 'What time is it?'

'Just after eleven.' Hawke smoothed her fringe out of her eyes. 'I figured you'd want to grab a shower and get dressed before we head to the doctor's.'

'You made an appointment with a doctor?' Caitlin asked shuffling to sit up and look at him.

He nodded and tensed ready for the argument.

It was a bug, Caitlin thought crossly, seeing a doctor wouldn't make any difference to what she was doing to cope with it. She opened her mouth to argue but caught sight of the worry in the depths of his blue eyes. She sighed. She knew he was feeling guilty about leaving her and maybe this would ease that for him. She waved him back, threw the covers off and grumpily got out of the bed, heading for the bathroom without another word.

It wasn't long before they were sat in the doctor's waiting room. Hawke held her hand and checked the clock. The doctor was running late and they'd been waiting ten minutes. Caitlin tried to shake off the urge to lean her head against his shoulder and go back to sleep. A young Asian nurse appeared in the doorway.

'Mrs Hawke?' Caitlin nodded and stood up. Hawke got to his feet with her and Caitlin stopped him with a hand on his chest.

'I'll be fine. I'll be right out.' She kissed his cheek and before he could argue, left with the nurse.

'Caitlin.' Doctor Anna Peters greeted her with a sunny smile. 'What brings you here?'

Caitlin slipped into the chair opposite her and smiled ruefully at the mature female doctor. 'An overprotective husband.' She gestured. 'I've had some kinda stomach bug for the last couple of days and I guess he's just worried I'm not shifting it.'

Anna nodded, her grey eyes gleaming with amusement. 'Well, whilst you're here we might as well pretend to be thorough. Tell me about your symptoms.'

'I'm having trouble keeping anything down.' Caitlin admitted. 'Anything I eat, all day. And I admit the whole thing is tiring me out. I keep falling asleep at the drop of a hat.'

'When did the symptoms first appear?' Anna asked.

'I was sick for the first time two days ago.' Caitlin said. 'We'd gone to a friend's house for dinner, a welcome home surprise for another friend, and I just thought it was something I ate.'

'Were you feeling well before then?'

'A little tired. My husband was away, I was looking after the business, working long hours.' Caitlin shrugged. 'Missing my husband.'

'Hmmm.' Anna got up from behind her desk. 'Come over and lie on the examination table.'

Caitlin sighed but did what Anna asked. She submitted to the physical exam of her abdomen with barely concealed impatience, informing Anna that there was no pain when asked. Anna stripped the gloves she'd worn and chucked them into a bin as she led the way back to her desk.

'Your abdomen is a little tender but you'd expect that after a few days of vomiting.' She regarded Caitlin thoughtfully. 'When was your last period?'

Caitlin's forehead wrinkled. 'A few weeks back.'

'Any problems?'

Caitlin shook her head. 'No.'

Anna started scribbling on an official looking form. 'I'm going to ask the nurse to take some blood. I think you're probably right and you're just getting over a stomach bug brought on because you were a little run down but I want to check a few things out.'

'Like?'

'You could be running low on a few essential minerals or hormones, that kind of thing.' Anna scribbled on her form again. 'I'm going to have the nurse give you a vitamin booster too. I'll call you with the results of the tests in a few days. In the meantime, get plenty of rest, keep drinking plenty of fluids, try just eating soups with crackers or dry toast until your stomach settles and call me if you develop any pain at all.'

Caitlin nodded and a nurse appeared to escort her to a treatment room to take the blood. She was returned to Hawke in the waiting room a few minutes later. She waited until they were outside before responding to the anxious question in his eyes.

'She thinks it's a stomach bug.' She said, taking his arm as they walked across the car park to the back where they had landed the helicopter. 'She's given me a vitamin shot, told me to rest and drink plenty of fluids.'

'She didn't run any tests?' Hawke asked helping her into the chopper.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'She's running some blood tests but they're a formality.'

Hawke frowned and walked round to climb in the other side. He turned to her before lifting off. 'Rest and plenty of fluids?'

Caitlin nodded. 'Rest and plenty of fluids.' She laid a hand on his cheek briefly and met his eyes. 'I'm going to be fine.'

Hawke nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. 'Let's get you home then.' They were soon airborne and headed back to the cabin.


	3. Duplicity I: Part 2

Hawke was sat in the bedroom reading when he heard a chopper approaching; he recognised it as the one that usually transported the acting director of the FIRM, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III. He sighed. They had last seen their friend at the welcome home dinner he had laid on for his former senior aide, Marella. The Hawaiian agent had just returned to LA after recovering from a gunshot wound she'd sustained saving Michael's life. The friendship that had developed between them all still surprised Hawke at times but they were a close knit group and it had been good to celebrate the gang being back together.

Hawke glanced at Caitlin who was curled up next to him sleeping and frowned unhappily. She had been sick twice since they'd come back from the doctor's and she had only managed a couple of mouthfuls of the soup he'd made for dinner. She seemed exhausted. He put his book down and gently eased away from her. Despite their friendship, if Michael was visiting it usually meant an Airwolf mission; Hawke had kept and flown the technologically advanced helicopter in return for the FIRM trying to find Saint John for the past two years. Whatever the mission was, Michael would have to forget it, Hawke thought; there was no way he was leaving Caitlin. He headed downstairs and walked out to the porch with Tet at his feet.

He watched the white chopper descend and land. Michael climbed out of the chopper and waved at his current aide, Lauren to stay with it as he made his way along the pier up the porch steps. The spy was dressed in his usual three-piece white suit with his black eye-patch adding a note of eccentricity. He was using a slim rosewood cane and Hawke knew it wasn't just for show. Michael's leg was still healing after surgery; his cane was a definite necessity.

'Hawke.' Michael greeted the pilot with a firm handshake and easy smile.

'Caitlin's not feeling very well.' Hawke said quickly indicating the porch bench. 'She's asleep and I don't want her woken up.'

'Is she alright?' Michael asked anxiously.

'Just a stomach bug but it has her pretty wiped out.' Hawke waited until Michael was sat on the bench with his leg stretched out in front of him. 'If this is a mission you'll have to find someone else.'

'It's not a mission and I promise I won't stay long.' Michael said. 'It's more of a courtesy call.'

'Oh?'

Michael smoothed his silk tie. 'Marella called me; the fake Airwolf is ready for testing.'

Hawke was silent for a moment. Michael had confessed that the FIRM was building another Airwolf earlier that year. The new ship would be more technologically advanced than the original Airwolf; it was going to be the next generation of her class. It had turned out to be a fortuitous project. Just after his wedding to Caitlin, they had discovered that the original Airwolf was developing artificial intelligence; she had rewritten a self-preservation code to choose her current flight team as her failsafe rather than her twisted creator, Charles Moffett. Their delight in the development was tempered by the knowledge that the FIRM would be merging with a larger intelligence agency, the Company.

Michael had realised that the Company was unlikely to honour the deal he had made with Hawke over Airwolf and they had decided to use the cover of Michael's new Airwolf project to build a fake. They would hand the fake Airwolf to the Company; Hawke would keep the original. The only complication was that the Company was likely the same agency that his brother worked for and they seemed determined to prevent Hawke from finding out the truth. Michael had discovered that information about Saint John was systematically being removed from the intelligence network. It looked like the Company were planning to pretend to Hawke that they would honour the deal when in reality they were likely only going to use Hawke until Michael's new version of Airwolf was completed. All of them were unsure what that meant for them; did they substitute Airwolf with a fake or not?

Hawke leaned back on the porch post and regarded Michael. 'We don't even know if we need a fake Airwolf.'

Michael shrugged. 'It wouldn't hurt to be careful, Hawke, and have the ship ready if we do.'

'I guess.' Hawke said unhappily.

'It can wait a couple of days,' Michael continued, 'until Caitlin's back on her feet.'

'Good.' Hawke sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

'You OK?'

Hawke started a little and he quickly covered his surprise at Michael's question. 'I'm fine. Just worried about Cait.'

Michael frowned. 'I thought you said it was just a bug?'

'It is but she's been through a lot lately and then I went off to Cambodia…' Hawke shrugged self-consciously.

Michael regarded the younger man. 'It's not your fault she's sick, Hawke.'

Hawke shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He decided a change of subject was needed and gestured. 'I didn't think Marella would be back at work so fast.'

'She was eager to get things returned to normal.' Michael said.

'Have you two gone on your date yet?' Hawke asked mischievously.

Michael brushed his moustache and caught Hawke's gaze with his good eye. He had definitely not confided his date with Marella in the other man which could only mean one thing; 'Caitlin told you?'

'Yeah,' Hawke smiled and crossed his arms against his chest, 'she said she'd tortured it out of you.'

Michael nodded. 'Well, the answer to your question is no.' He frowned and hesitated as though he were about to ask something else and then thought better of it.

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'You might as well spit it out, Michael.'

'How did you and Cait do it?' Michael asked curiously. 'How did you make the transition from friends to…a relationship?'

Hawke looked at him thoughtfully. 'What's the problem?'

'There's no problem.' Michael denied.

'Sure there is or you wouldn't be asking me the question.' Hawke said with a short laugh.

'No,' Michael said firmly, 'there isn't.'

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Michael sighed. 'I should get going.'

'Are you having seconds thought with Marella not being able to have children?' Hawke asked bluntly. Marella's gunshot wound in the act of saving Michael had cost her dearly.

Michael's eye flew back to the pilot. 'No.' He snapped.

'Then what?' Hawke asked.

Michael gestured with uncharacteristic nervousness. 'I just…' he shifted on the porch bench a little and clasped his hands around the top of his cane, 'Whilst Marella was in Maui recovering, we talked every day on the phone but now that's she's back home, we seem to clam up around each other, like we don't know what to say.' He sighed. 'I don't even know if she still wants to go out on the date.'

Hawke shoved a hand through his hair. 'Michael, go talk to Marella.'

'But…'

'Talk to Marella.' Hawke repeated. 'It's the only way you're going to get your answer and it'll be a whole lot less embarrassing for both of us.'

Michael opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again as he considered Hawke's advice. 'I guess you're right.' He agreed grudgingly. 'Thanks.'

Hawke nodded. 'Tell her hi from me.' He took a step toward the cabin door as Michael got to his feet.

'Tell Caitlin I hope she feels better.' Michael said making his way back down the porch steps.

Hawke waited by the door until the FIRM chopper took off before he slipped back inside. He wandered up to the bedroom to check on Caitlin and found her sat up reading.

'Hey.' She put the book down. 'I thought I heard a chopper?'

'It was Michael.' Hawke sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

'You didn't invite him in?' Caitlin asked amused. The laughter died in her eyes as she reviewed his expression. 'What's wrong?'

Hawke almost sighed in frustration; Caitlin was getting too good at reading him. He tried for an innocent look. 'Nothing for you to worry about.'

Caitlin sighed. 'You know I appreciate you taking care of me like the great husband you are, but if you treat me like a five year old every time I get sick, we're going to have a problem.'

'I don't want you stressed.' Hawke picked up her hand. 'You just need to concentrate on getting better.'

'I'll only be more stressed knowing something's troubling you and you're not telling me what.' Caitlin said forcefully. 'Now what's wrong?'

Hawke gave in to the insistence in her eyes and filled her in on the conversation he'd had with Michael.

She frowned during his explanation of the situation between Michael and Marella. 'That isn't good.'

'No.' Hawke agreed.

'They'll be fine once they've talked.' Caitlin sighed. 'I hope.' She really wanted the couple to get together but she was concerned they would end up hurting each other.

Hawke kissed her fingers. 'I'm sure they will be.'

'So the new Airwolf is ready?' Caitlin murmured. 'Maybe you and Dom should go in tomorrow and take a look, even if I'm not back on my feet.'

'We'll see. There's no rush. The FIRM and the Company don't merge for another couple of months yet.' Hawke leaned forward and kissed her. 'We should have an early night.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Hawke kissed her and got to his feet. 'I'll finish up downstairs.'

'OK.'

In the end it took Hawke almost an hour to clear up. When he came out of the bathroom she was asleep again, the book open on her lap and the side lamp still burning. He switched off the lamp, put the book on the bedside table and gave her forehead a chaste goodnight kiss before climbing in beside her. He was asleep within minutes.


	4. Duplicity I: Part 3

Michael paused in the doorway of Marella's office and took a moment to look at Marella without her being aware of his presence. The office was in darkness apart from the cosy glow of a lamp by the seating area and the bright flood of light over the desk where she was sat. She was bent over some report and every so often she would scribble in the margins. His former senior aide was a beautiful woman, Michael thought; smooth café latte skin contrasted with the dark eyes and jet black hair in a fashionable short style. The gunshot wounds had not been Marella's only injuries; she had also sustained a skull fracture when she had saved his life and he knew the new style had been forced on her after the necessity of some of her hair being shaved for life-saving surgery to remove a blood clot. Michael let his good eye travel over Marella's slim figure as she rose from the desk to pin something on a notice board behind her. She was still wearing all-white even though her position as the director of the Airwolf project enabled her to forego the usual uniform Michael insisted his aides wear. She looked stylish and sexy.

Michael's knee ached and he shifted his weight. The slight movement with its whisper of sound alerted Marella and she whirled around to meet Michael's apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry, Marella,' he said, 'I didn't mean to alarm you.'

Marella resisted the urge to put a hand over her pounding chest. She waved at Michael to enter. 'Come in.'

She walked over to the seating area and lit another lamp before gesturing at the small cupboard that held a small bar. 'Would you like a drink?'

'That would be great.' Michael said closing the office door behind him. He limped over and sat down in one of the chairs.

Marella handed him a glass of bourbon and made herself a gin and tonic before she joined him, sitting in the chair opposite.

'I'm sorry for the lateness of the visit,' Michael began deciding that if he stuck with business first it might help relax them both, 'but I wanted to make you aware that it could be a couple of days before Hawke comes in to take a look at the fake Airwolf.'

'Oh?'

'I've just been to the cabin,' Michael explained, 'Caitlin's sick.'

'Is she alright?' Marella asked her eyes darkening with concern.

Michael took a sip of his drink. 'Just a stomach bug, apparently, but Hawke wasn't inclined to leave her.'

Marella nodded in understanding; Hawke was very protective of his wife. 'I might go round tomorrow and see how she is.'

'I think she would appreciate that.' Michael said. He knew the two women had become friends. He took another sip of bourbon. 'How are you?'

'A little sore still,' she admitted, 'but I'm fine.' Physically, she mentally added. The emotional and psychological wounds from her injuries would take more time to heal.

'I didn't expect to find you working so late.'

Marella shrugged. 'There was a lot to catch up on.' She said. 'The new Airwolf is coming along.'

'Is the frame finished?' Michael asked.

'This week. Dorothea has made some changes to the shell design so there may be a small delay there but nothing that will push us off the schedule.' Marella confirmed. 'Karen is convinced her team will be through with the changes to the programming design within the next month too.'

'It sounds like everything's on track.' Michael murmured.

'They're a good team.' Marella said and smiled. 'You hired the best.'

Michael inclined his head. 'I did.'

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere; a tension that had Michael swallowing the last of the bourbon and Marella staring at anything but him.

'Marella,' Michael placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of him and leaned forward, 'if you've changed your mind about our date…'

'Have you changed your mind?' Marella asked quickly, her dark eyes flying back to him at his words.

'No.' Michael was grateful for the dim lighting that hid the blush in his cheeks at his embarrassment of the speed at which he'd replied.

Marella sat back in the chair and her finger stroked the rim of her glass idly. 'I haven't changed my mind either.' She confirmed.

Michael sighed in relief and brushed a finger across his moustache. He shifted seats, moving to sit on the neighbouring sofa to her chair and he held out his hand. He was gratified when Marella took it, sliding her own hand into his. His good eye met hers ruefully. 'This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.' He admitted.

'I know what you mean.' Marella murmured. 'I don't know how Hawke and Caitlin made it look so easy.'

'Maybe you ought to ask Caitlin,' Michael suggested deciding not to mention his own disastrous question to Hawke.

'Maybe I should.' Marella sighed. 'Although, I guess they didn't quite have the same situation. I know my return has brought some of the complications of our…dating into sharp focus for me.'

'Like?'

'Like, how are we supposed to act at work?' Marella asked. 'Do I still call you 'sir' when we're at work or do I call you 'Michael'? If I call you Michael, it will alert others to the possible change in the nature of our relationship.' She gestured. 'Do we want others at the FIRM to know we're dating? And if not, how are you going to take me on a date without either Lauren, who's driving you at the moment, or Taylor, who's driving me, finding out?'

Michael opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose. Marella was right; he remembered the speculative look Lauren had given him when he'd instructed her to fly to Red Star after they had left Hawke's cabin. 'I see what you mean.'

'I'm a little nervous that if we're too open and it doesn't work out…' Marella's voice trailed away.

'You wouldn't be able to continue with your current position?' Michael completed.

Marella nodded. 'And I have to admit I'm a little concerned that the gossip will do a number on my reputation; that people will say that I got my position because we're involved and always have been.' She gestured. 'And with the merger, I don't want us to do anything that might jeopardise your position.'

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'I couldn't care less what the Company think of me but I want to remain looking after the Airwolf project and I don't want to give them an excuse to remove me,' his blue eye regarded her seriously, ' and I don't want our relationship to be the topic of gossip anymore than you do. You got your position on merit and whether it works out for us or not, I would hope we'd remain good friends and you'd stay on the project. He smiled. 'Although I would prefer that it works out.'

'Me too.' Marella said with an answering smile. 'So what do we do?'

'Well, I think we're agreed that we're going to have to progress for a while in secrecy?'

She nodded. 'So I'll continue to call you 'sir' when we're in the office.'

'And we don't act any differently to how we would normally.' Michael said. 'We'll be discreet.'

'What about getting together for dates?' Marella asked.

He rubbed a finger over his moustache. 'We're going to have to get creative.' Michael said. His face lit with amusement. 'We're two of the best operatives in the business, Marella. We should be able to come up with a solution.'

'Even if one doesn't spring to mind?' Marella asked ruefully.

'We'll think of something.' Michael said. He made a face. 'On the subject of keeping this between us for a while, I should tell you that Hawke and Caitlin already know.'

'Oh.' Marella's dark eyes widened in surprise. 'I didn't tell…'

'I know.' Michael hastened to reassure her. 'Caitlin picked up on you calling me Michael and…'

'And tortured it out of you?' Marella asked her voice lit up with laughter.

'She has a very effective interrogation technique.' Michael said defensively although his own voice held the hint of suppressed laughter.

'Actually,' Marella said, 'it could be a good thing that they know.'

Michael glanced at her questioningly.

'Co-conspirators.' Marella suggested. 'They might be able to think of a way for us to proceed and they have nothing really to do with the FIRM.'

'Good point.' Michael said.

'What about Angelina?' Marella asked nervously. Michael had discovered his ten-year old daughter the previous year and was a doting father to the bright little girl.

Michael shook his head. 'She doesn't know and I'd rather wait until we're sure before telling her.' He rubbed his fingers against Marella's. 'She's had a lot of change this past year already.'

Marella nodded. It was his decision.

'But we are a package deal.' Michael concluded and Marella picked up on the hint of a question in the statement.

'I understand that, Michael,' she said, 'and if we do get to that stage, I would be very happy to have Angelina as part of my family.' She smiled. 'She's a beautiful little girl.'

'Yes, she is.' Michael said proudly. He smiled. 'At least you might be able to keep up with her.' Angelina's high IQ and advanced intelligence was proving to be challenging.

'She beat you at your last chess game?' Marella asked amused.

'She's beaten me the last three games.' Michael admitted a little chagrined.

'You just need to make sure she doesn't get bored.' Marella advised.

'She's been asking me for flying lessons.' Michael said. His face lit up with mischief. 'I'm thinking about asking Dominic to teach her.' He pictured Angelina's incessant questions driving the older pilot slowly nuts with relish.

'He'd probably love to.' Marella said unknowingly ruining Michael's fantasy. 'He's very fond of her and he did teach the Hawke brothers and his niece.'

'Yes, he did.' Michael frowned at the mention of Dom's niece. 'Hawke told me that he's finally told Dominic about Jo Santini working as a freelance agent for the Company.'

'How did Dom take it?' Marella asked.

'He believes his niece will have an explanation.' Michael leaned back on the sofa, his hand still holding Marella's.

'He could be right.' Marella said optimistically.

'I hope so.' Michael said. The older pilot had been through enough without his niece turning out to be a spy. A month before Dom had been kidnapped and tortured by a hit man trying to find Hawke's father. It had led Dom to question whether Hawke's parents had died in the boat accident as he'd previously believed or whether they had gone into witness protection. Dom had asked Michael to look into the possibility in confidence and Michael mentally reminded himself to check on the progress of the enquiries he had started. Michael shook himself and was a little startled to realise that Marella was regarding him with a curious expression.

'Dom's been through a lot.' Michael covered hastily. 'I hope his niece is on the level.'

'Me too.' Marella agreed. 'I have to admit the whole incident with Zeus trying to kill us to get to Airwolf has got me jumping at shadows.'

'I keep looking over my shoulder too.' Michael sighed. 'I can't help feeling that we're going to see another attempt by somebody to try and consolidate their position before the merger.'

Marella nodded unhappily. 'I agree.'

'We'll just have to stay vigilant.' Michael noted. He glanced at the clock. 'I'd better get going or my visit will start to raise questions.'

Marella rose to her feet with him and they were stood closely together, their hands still joined. Their eyes met and Michael reached over to kiss her gently.

'Be careful.' He said.

'You too, Michael.' Marella said.

Michael let go of her hand and she watched him limp back over to the door. He turned and smiled at her in goodbye.

'And Marella?'

'Yes, Michael?'

'Start thinking of ways we can go on that date.'

She was smiling as the office door closed behind him.


	5. Duplicity I: Part 4

Hawke ran down the stairs two at a time and headed for the radio with a grimace. His blue eyes caught sight of the clock and he swore under his breath as he strode across to the cupboard, crouched down and snatched up the mike.

'String, come in. Are you there?' Dom's voice crackled through the radio.

'I'm here.' Hawke growled. 'You know what time it is, Dom?'

'Sorry, kid, but I thought you should know there's been a break-in here.' Dom radioed back. 'I'm just waiting for the cops.'

'Are you OK?' Hawke asked, his anger draining away abruptly.

'I'm fine, kid.'

Hawke sighed at the uncertainty that rang in the older man's voice. Dom had taken quite a beating when he'd been kidnapped; being alone in a darkened hangar when there had been a break-in was probably unsettling. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Really, String, I'm fine.' Dom radioed back.

'I know but I'm coming anyway.' Hawke said. He signed off before the older pilot had the opportunity to argue with him. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

'What's happened?' Caitlin's tired voice had him turning to the stairs. She was stood on the bottom of the stair wrapped in an old robe.

'There's been a break-in at the airfield.' Hawke said as he walked over to her.

'Is Dom alright?' Caitlin asked worriedly.

Hawke slipped an arm around her and led her back up the stairs. 'Yeah.'

'You're going over there?' Caitlin checked.

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed. 'He sounded a little unnerved.'

'I don't blame him.' Caitlin yawned.

'Are you going to be OK?' Hawke asked. 'I shouldn't be too long.'

'I'll be fine.' Caitlin assured him as she climbed back into bed.

Hawke was washed and dressed in record time. Caitlin was sleeping again when he kissed her goodbye. He stroked her hair away from her face and forced himself to leave the bedroom. The sky was just beginning to lighten as he climbed into the chopper and took off into the sun-rise.

Hawke enjoyed the flight to Santini Air; just him, the machine and the sky. It was almost a spiritual experience. The steady hum of the engines, the beat of the rotors underscoring the silence in the cockpit as the sky around him changed from indigo to lilac to the blue of his eyes. It eased the worry that had knotted his stomach and tensed his shoulders. He didn't know which worried him more; the break-in at the airfield or the fact that Caitlin hadn't even offered to come with him. She must be feeling lousy, Hawke thought. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to leave her but he wouldn't have felt about leaving Dom to cope with it on his own and it was unlikely that a break-in at the airfield wasn't connected in some way to Airwolf.

Hawke frowned. He knew Michael was certain that someone in the FIRM would try to consolidate their power before the merger especially on the heels of Zeus's unfortunate demise trying to do the same thing. On one level, Hawke still couldn't believe that the late director of the FIRM had tried to betray Michael; had killed his own agents and injured others in his desperate pursuit of power. On another level, nothing about the ruthlessness of the FIRM surprised him anymore. He hoped the break-in wasn't the first step in another power battle; they'd barely survived the last one.

He brought the chopper into land in front of the Santini Air hangar and scowled at the police cars lined up outside. He climbed out of the cockpit and headed inside. As soon as he stepped into the hangar he could see just how bad a break-in it had been. Hawke took his sunglasses off and his blue eyes iced over at the over-turned work tables, the tools strewn carelessly across the floor and the torn maps that had littered the place. He stepped carefully through the debris and made his way to the office where he could hear Dom's strident voice.

He pushed open the door and froze. If the hanger had been a mess, the office was a scene of complete devastation. The pictures that had hung on the walls were lying smashed and there was paper everywhere; a quick glance at the broken filing cabinet standing open provided the explanation.

'String!' Dom's craggy face lit up and his dark eyes gleamed with undisguised relief as they settled on the younger pilot.

The uniformed cops who were stood in front of Dom turned to greet the new arrival.

'You work here, sir?' One of the cops asked.

Hawke nodded. 'Yeah. Any clues to who broke in?'

'Not one.' Dom said before either of the cops could answer. He slumped into an office chair and gestured at the mess. 'They think some kids broke in and did this.'

'It's simply one theory.' The younger of the cops said defensively.

'Theory, huh.' Dom said his eyes flashing with anger.

'Would you fellas mind giving us a minute?' Hawke asked.

'Sure.' The older of the cops flipped his notebook closed. 'We'll take a look around the outside.'

'Good idea.' Dom muttered as the police left the hangar.

Hawke's blue eyes chided him gently. 'They're only doing their jobs, Dom.' He crouched and picked up an old picture of Dom and his father. He brushed the shattered glass from the frame and set it on the desk.

'Well, they're not going to catch whoever did this.' Dom said. 'Whoever it did do it, was pretty thorough.'

'Anything missing?' Hawke asked.

'Not that I can see.' Dom said. 'There's a ton of valuable tools in that hangar, String, and maybe a couple were taken.' He motioned at the paperwork strewn around them. 'From what I can make out they simply pulled out files randomly and threw them around the place.' His serious eyes met Hawke's. 'It's like all they really wanted was to…to create a mess.'

'Vandalism.'

The word had both men turning to stare at the man in the office doorway.

Hawke's eyes flashed angrily. 'Marin.' He bit out. They had come across the Latino detective when Caitlin had come under suspicion for a murder. Marin had chosen to focus his investigation on her rather than risk incurring the wrath of the celebrity who had ultimately been responsible. Hawke and Marin had almost come to blows at the time and Hawke believed that only a threat from Michael had prevented the detective from continuing to harass Caitlin after the real culprit had been caught.

Dom's brow creased in confusion. 'What are you doing here?'

'Yeah,' Hawke added, 'aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction?'

'I've transferred.' Marin said tersely. 'I'm here to investigate your break-in.' He took out his notebook. 'You're the owner, Mr Santini?'

'Yeah, I'm the owner.' Dom glared at the detective.

'Then I'd like to ask you some questions.' Marin's dark eyes slid to Hawke. 'In private.'

'Fine with me.' Hawke bit out. 'I need some air.'

He stalked out of the office and headed out of the hangar. He took a deep breath and his eyes widened at the sight of the white limo pulling up outside. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and waited.

Michael exited the limo and walked over to him. He didn't waste time on any preliminaries. 'I heard there's been a break-in?'

'Yeah.' Hawke slouched against the wall of the building. 'It's a hell of a mess inside.'

'Is there anything missing?' Michael asked.

Hawke shook his head. 'Doesn't look like it.' He scowled. 'Detective Marin,' he emphasised the name, 'thinks it's vandalism.'

'Marin?' Michael frowned. 'Why do I know that name?'

'He's the detective who tried to frame Cait for that murder a few weeks back.' Hawke reminded him.

'What's he doing here?' Michael asked.

'He transferred departments.' Hawke sighed. 'As much as I hate to admit it, I think he might be right this time.'

'Why'd do you say that?' Michael asked.

Hawke gestured. 'There's nothing to suggest whoever broke in was looking for something specific and whoever did wasn't looking to hide the fact that they'd been here.'

Michael smoothed his silk white tie. 'Whereas if they were connected to the intelligence community would have taken more care?' He raised an eyebrow. 'What if the mess was a deliberate red herring?'

'You're paranoid, Michael.' Hawke said.

'You know what they say…' Michael began.

'Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't someone out to get you.' Hawke concluded. He pushed a hand through his short hair. 'You really think someone's coming after us?'

'I think it's more likely given the circumstances than Santini Air falling foul to some kind of random mischief.' Michael nodded at the hangar. 'I'm going to get a forensic team out here. Maybe if they look the place over they'll find something.'

'Great.' Hawke muttered.

Michael glanced around. 'Has Caitlin seen Marin yet?'

Hawke shook his head. 'She's at home. She's still sick.'

Michael heard the undercurrent of worry in Hawke's voice and frowned. 'Has she seen a doctor?'

'Yesterday.' Hawke confirmed and folded his arms across his chest. 'She didn't even try to come with me this morning.'

Both of Michael's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'That's not like Caitlin.' He murmured.

'No.' Hawke agreed. He sighed. 'I hope you're wrong about this, Michael. I don't think Cait could handle anything right now.'

'She's stronger than you think, Hawke.' Michael assured him. 'I'd better go inside and break the news to Marin that I'm taking over.'

'Thanks, Michael.' Hawke stayed outside as the spy headed into the hangar. As much as he would have liked to see the expression on Marin's face, he figured that staying as far away from the detective as possible was probably the best plan. The outer door of the hangar caught his attention and he wandered over to it.

His fingers brushed against the splintered wood by the lock and frowned. He closed the door and checked how the door sat in the frame. He opened the door again and peered at the intact lock. There were tiny scratches around the brass. His thumb ran over them. There were scratches that gave away the use of a lock pick, Hawke scowled. It looked like Michael was right.

He started as Marin suddenly appeared in the doorway almost barrelling into him. Both of them took a stumbling step backwards to avoid the collision and for a moment they stared hard at each other.

Marin jerked a thumb over his shoulder. 'Your spy friend says he's taking over.'

'Guess you're off the case then.' Hawke said.

'Don't count me out yet.' Marin retorted. He marched over to his car and there was a squeal of rubber as he sped away from Santini Air.

Hawke watched him go with a sense of satisfaction.

'Marin gone?' Dom asked gruffly.

'Yeah.' Hawke turned back to the see the older pilot in the doorway. 'Where's Michael?'

'In the office making calls.' Dom said. He took his red cap off and ran his hands over the wispy grey curls before replacing it. 'I think he's calling out an army to come take a look at this place.' He shrugged. 'You know I think Marin might be right on this one.'

'I thought so too until I saw this.' Hawke pointed at the door.

'What?' Dom asked.

'Come and take a look.'

Dom stepped out of the hangar and peered at the door. He waved a hand at it. 'OK, String, what am I'm supposed to be looking at?'

Hawke indicated the splintered wood on the door. 'See this?'

'Yeah.' Dom agreed cautiously.

'It looks like they used a wrench to break it open, right?'

'Right.' Dom nodded.

'Wrong.' Hawke tapped the solid frame. 'If they had wrenched it open, why isn't the frame around the lock splintered too?'

Dom's eyes widened in realisation. 'You think they faked it?'

'Yeah.' He tapped a finger on the lock. 'There are scratch marks on the lock. I think they used a lock pick and then tried to cover it up.'

'So Michael's right?'

'I don't know.' Hawke said. 'But whoever broke in took a great deal of effort to cover their tracks and make this look like it was random.'

'Great.' Dom said. 'That's just great.' He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the door.

The sound of a car approaching had them both spinning back around to the tarmac concourse. A plain brown sedan pulled up and a small blonde woman exited.

Dom's face broke into a wide gap-toothed smile and he hurried over to sweep the young woman into a bear hug.

Hawke scowled.

'Ah, aren't you a sight for sore eyes.' Dom said as he took a step back from his niece and beamed at her.

'It's good to see you too, Uncle Dom.' Jo Santini smiled up at her uncle, her blue eyes shining with her fondness for the older man. He had been a second father to her, had raised her along with the Hawke brothers. 'Hi, String.' Her eyes flickered over to Hawke who was standing sullenly by the hangar door.

'Hey.' Hawke shoved his hands back in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Her smile fell away as she realised that the hangar door was broken. 'What's happened?' She gestured at the door.

Dom turned back and blinked at the door as though realising for the first time it was broken. 'Ah that?' He shrugged. 'That's nothing.' He nudged her back towards her car. 'Look, we're kinda busy right now. Why don't you take my keys?' He hurriedly reached into his trouser pocket and handed her the set he carried with him. 'Go and let yourself into the apartment and make yourself at home.'

'Uncle Dom, if something's going on…' Jo said holding her position by the car door.

'Just some kids causing trouble.' Dom said dismissively. 'Nothing for you to worry about but I'm going to be tied up here all day.'

'I could help.' Jo offered.

'Nah!' Dom smiled brightly. 'String and I can handle it and you probably want to rest.'

'Actually, I…' Jo tried to interrupt.

'Now you get going and I'll see you at home later.' Dom held the car door open expectantly and Jo sighed giving into the implacability in her uncle's face.

'OK,' she said, 'but I'll see you later, right?'

'That's right, honey.' Dom closed the door and waved her away.

Hawke took the couple of steps that brought him to Dom's side. 'She has a habit of turning up just at the right moment.'

Dom frowned. 'What are you saying?'

'You know what I'm saying.' Hawke gestured after the disappearing vehicle. 'We have a break-in and she suddenly turns up.'

'Ah, you can't be serious.' Dom walked away from Hawke back into the hangar.

The younger pilot followed him. 'You have to admit, Dom.' Hawke insisted. 'It looks suspicious.'

'She said she would be back around now.' Dom defended his favourite niece spiritedly. 'She has to arrange everything before she moves back in June.' He marched to the office. 'You're jumping at shadows.'

Hawke caught his arm as they reached the office door. 'Maybe, I am, Dom.' He admitted. 'But that doesn't take away from the fact that Jo works for the Company.'

'We don't know that for certain.' Dom argued.

'Don't know what for certain?' Michael asked as he opened the office door and stepped out to join them in the hangar. He assessed the raised voices and animated expressions. It wasn't often the two pilots disagreed. 'Is this a private discussion or can anyone join in?'

'Jo just turned up.' Hawke stated.

'Your niece?' Michael's eyebrows disappeared under his white fringe.

'Yes, my niece,' Dom confirmed, 'who was supposed to turn up around now.'

'Where is she?' Michael craned to look past them.

Dom waved at the door. 'I sent her home.'

'Well, that's something.' Michael murmured and hastily put a hand up in supplication at Dom's angry stare. 'All I'm saying is the timing isn't exactly without suspicion given her connection to the Company.'

Dom glowered at him. 'I might have known you would take his side.'

'It isn't a question of sides, Dominic,' Michael said forcefully, 'we all need to keep our wits about us. If we're right and this is the first action someone has taken in a power struggle, the next few days and weeks before the merger could get very ugly.' He tapped his cane on the floor. 'I've already lost one agent. I don't want to lose another or,' he stabbed a finger at the older pilot, 'one of you.'

Dom sighed heavily.

'It's important that we stick together and we find out who's with us and who isn't.' Michael said.

'Dom, we should go and talk to Jo.' Hawke said. 'Clear this up once and for all.'

Dom slumped against a work table. 'I'm not sure I can do that.' He admitted. 'If she's…' his sad eyes met Hawke's, 'if she is here because she's spying on us for the Company, I don't think I could handle that.'

'Then I'll go on my own.' Hawke said simply.

Dom nodded. 'I'd better get started on clearing up the office.' He pushed past Michael and the office door closed behind him.

Hawke sighed.

'You want me to come with you?' Michael asked.

Hawke shook his head. 'No. You'd better stay here and make sure Dom's OK.'

Michael looked back at the closed door. 'He cares about her a great deal, doesn't he?'

Hawke nodded. 'She's like a daughter to him.' He took a final glance at the door and turned to leave.

'You should be careful, Hawke.' Michael said. 'If she is spying for the Company…'

'I know.' Hawke headed for his bike at the far side of the hangar. He put his sunglasses on and started the engine. He rode out of the air service and directed the bike towards the main road. Dom didn't live far from Van Nuys and he soon turned into the apartment complex and parked the bike by Jo's rental car. He took his sunglasses off and placed them in his pocket. He dismounted the bike and checked the small of his back under his jacket where his gun was holstered. He made his way up the path and opened the apartment door with his spare key.

The living room was empty. A coat was slung carelessly over the back of the pale beige leatherette sofa and there was a half-filled glass of water on the battered coffee table. Hawke caught the sound of the shower running at the back of the apartment and sighed. He wandered over to the old sideboard and picked up an old photo. It was a snapshot that Dom had taken of Hawke, Saint John and Jo when they were teenagers. They were stood by the front of the apartment with their arms slung around each other, smiling for the camera. Jo had been like a little sister to them back then, Hawke mused. She had worshipped Saint John. His fingers traced his brother's face.

'Reminiscing?' Jo asked.

Hawke almost dropped the snapshot. His eyes flew to Jo's. She was standing in the doorway that led to the rest of the apartment and wearing nothing but a green bath towel. 'Shouldn't you put something on?' He asked.

Jo glanced down at her apparel and grimaced. She disappeared back into a bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in jeans and sweatshirt. Her blond bob was slicked back. 'If you give me five minutes, I'll put some make up and come with you.' She sat on the sofa and opened the make up bag she was carrying.

'Come with me where?' Hawke asked confused.

'I thought you came to take me back to the air service?' Jo said diving into the small bag and extracting a tube.

'No.'

His response had Jo lowering the lipstick she had been about to put on. 'Then why are you here?'

Hawke put the picture back and went to sit on the coffee table in front of her. 'We need to talk.'

'You're looking pretty serious.' Jo noted taking in the impassive mask that had fallen over his face. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and leaned back against the fake leather, wondered absently why men never had cushions and focused her attention on Hawke. 'What's going on?'

Hawke held her blue gaze with his. 'Are you working for the Company?' He asked bluntly.

Jo couldn't hold the searing blue gaze and looked away.

Hawke sighed. 'Why are you here, Jo?'

His question surprised her into looking at him again. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, why are you here?' Hawke asked. 'Are you planning to give them Airwolf?'

'No!' Jo's eyes widened with horror. 'You can't think…'

'What else are we supposed to think, Jo?' Hawke gestured at her. 'Why didn't you tell us you were working with the Company?'

'I signed a confidentiality agreement, String.' Jo pointed out. 'I assume the FIRM made you sign one too.'

'You should have told us,' Hawke insisted, 'especially after we trusted you with Airwolf.'

'You didn't trust me.' Jo quickly corrected. 'Exactly when was I supposed to say, 'and oh by the way I work for an intelligence agency' when you were reaming me out about following Dom to the Lair?'

Hawke flushed. 'You still should have told us.'

'I didn't know how.' Jo said simply. 'It never seemed like the right time and when I made the decision to move back after Uncle Dom was hurt, I got scared that if I told you, you all wouldn't want me to come back.'

Hawke held her beseeching eyes and saw the truth shining there. He rubbed his chin. 'So they haven't approached you at all to spy on us?'

Jo shifted uncomfortably. 'About a week ago I came back from Bulgaria and got called into the Company's office in Washington. The guy was a deputy director; he showed me a picture of you and Uncle Dom and asked me if I knew you. I asked him why he wanted to know. He told me that you were involved with the FIRM, the agency they were about to take over and they needed someone to find out exactly what your involvement was because they weren't getting full disclosure.' She frowned. 'I told them to go to hell. I'm not into spying on my family.' Her sincerity shone from her small determined face.

Hawke gestured her. 'Is that why you came back now?'

'Yes.' Jo snapped. 'Because after that meeting I thought you might be in trouble and I wanted to help you.' She sat back in her chair, glowering at him. 'Guess I was wrong.'

Hawke sighed. 'You weren't exactly wrong.'

'You are in trouble?' Jo's expression changed to concern.

Hawke quirked an eyebrow at her. 'We're not sure. The air service was broken into last night and someone went to a great deal of trouble to make it look like it was random vandalism.'

'You think someone's coming after you?'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' Hawke said.

'And you thought I was involved.' Jo realised.

Hawke rubbed his neck. 'Your timing wasn't great.'

Jo swallowed the angry retort before a thought occurred to her and stole her breath. 'Does Uncle Dom think I'm involved?'

'No,' Hawke assured her, 'he's always said you were on the level.'

Jo breathed a sigh of relief. The thought that her favourite uncle might have doubted how she felt about him…well, it just didn't bear thinking about.

'Do you believe me now?' Jo asked.

'I believe that you're not planning to steal Airwolf.' Hawke said wryly. 'I can't say I'm happy you're working for the Company.'

'All I do is some translation work.' Jo said. 'It's not like I actually get involved with the spy stuff.'

'How did you get mixed up with them?' Hawke asked curious.

Jo shrugged. 'I was in Paris and flew one of their agents to a meeting thinking he was just a businessman. When he got to his meeting, the guy he was meeting with couldn't speak English. I stepped in to help with the translation…'

'And one thing led to the other.' Hawke concluded as she nodded her agreement.

'I've only ever worked with them on a freelance contract although they did give me some training,' Jo said, 'and I've already told them I'm not accepting any more work.'

Hawke nodded; that fit with what Michael had found out.

'So are we good?' Jo asked.

'We're good.' Hawke said firmly. He stood up. 'Why don't you put that make up on and come back to the air service?' He shoved his hands in his pocket. 'Dom's probably going nuts and we could use a hand to clear up.'

Jo nodded happily and shuffled forward on the sofa to delve back into the make up bag. 'I take it your spy guy found out I was working with the Company?' She asked as he wandered back over to the side-board and the pictures.

'Yeah.' Hawke stroked a finger over a picture frame. 'Michael got a list of operatives because of the merger.'

'I'm sorry you found out that way.' Jo said brushing her eyelashes with mascara. 'I really just didn't know how to tell you guys.'

Hawke shrugged. His eyes fell on an old picture of Saint John in his high school football gear and he turned back to her. 'Jo?'

'Yeah?' Her attention was on the careful application of her lipstick.

'Michael thinks Saint John went to work for the Company when he left 'Nam. Have you ever come across him or seen something?'

Jo lowered the tube of lipstick slowly and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. She could see the tiny flicker of hope in his eyes and her heart seized knowing she would have to disappoint him. She opened her mouth to speak and snapped it shut again at the sudden flash of memory.

'You have seen something?' Hawke asked seeing the recognition spark in her blue eyes.

'Not exactly.' Jo qualified. 'I was in Moscow about two years ago and I was waiting for a train. Another train pulled up at the opposite platform across the tracks and when it pulled away, there was this guy standing there and I could have sworn it was Saint John.' Her eyes met his. 'But then another train came through and when it was gone, so was he.' She sighed. 'And then, I thought I was being stupid; Saint John was MIA in 'Nam so how could I possibly have seen him in Moscow?' She shook her head. 'I assumed that whoever I'd seen just looked a lot like him and put it down to an overactive imagination.' She sighed. 'I'm sorry, String.'

'I probably would have done the same.' Hawke admitted. 'We only found out last year what exactly happened to him.'

'You mean the information that he made it out of 'Nam and left the army for an intelligence agency and deep cover work?' Jo checked. Her Uncle Dom had filled her in during the visit where she had discovered Airwolf.

'Yeah.'

'And your spy guy thinks the intelligence agency was the Company?' Jo checked again pulling a hair band from the bag and tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Hawke nodded.

'I could do a little poking around when I get back to Bulgaria.' Jo offered shoving the make up back in the bag and zipping it shut.

'No.' Hawke shook his head. 'It's too risky and besides,' he gestured, 'the Company look as though they've deleted any information they had about Saint John from the system.'

'I won't ask how you know that.' Jo murmured.

Hawke allowed a small smile.

'Has there been any news at all on Saint John?' Jo asked as she pulled on her jacket and reached into the pocket for a baseball cap.

'We thought he might be in Cambodia but that turned out to be a dead end.' Hawke shrugged. 'We're hoping when the FIRM's systems integrate with the Company, we might be able to get more information.'

'If you need any help...' Jo said.

'I know.' Hawke clasped her shoulder in a friendly manner. 'Let's get back to Dom.'

Hawke followed her car back to the airfield. The hangar was teeming with Michael's people and they weaved their way through the activity and into the office. For a long moment, Dom stared at the two of them. His hopeful eyes flickered to Hawke who nodded reassuringly and the older pilot broke into a wide smile.

Jo crossed the office and hugged him. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Uncle Dom.'

'It's alright.' Dom patted her back. 'I'm just glad everything's out in the open.'

Jo nodded and stepped back from him. Her eyes widened at the mess. 'My God. They did quite a number on this place.'

'Why don't you start tidying up?' Hawke suggested. He gestured at Dom and Michael to follow him outside.

The sun was beginning to warm the air and Hawke could feel it burning the back of his neck. He halted outside the chopper he had used that morning.

'You're really satisfied she's on the level?' Michael asked without preamble.

'I am.' Hawke said. He folded his arms and held the other man's gaze. 'She knows about Airwolf.'

Michael's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and colour suffused his cheeks. 'You told her about Airwolf?' His voice rose with each word.

Dom looked at the ground. It had been his fault Jo had discovered the helicopter.

'There's no point yelling at me, Michael.' Hawke stated firmly not giving away how Jo had come to know about the Lady. 'What's done is done.'

Dom decided silence was the best policy.

Michael bristled and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Fine. Is there anybody else you'd like to tell?'

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Michael's terse words. 'Have you got everything under control here? I need to get back to Caitlin.'

Michael sighed. 'You can go.'

'Yeah,' Dom chipped in, 'Jo can help me clear up. You just get back to Cait.' He patted Hawke's arm. 'Give her my love, would ya?'

Hawke nodded and the older man hurried back into the hangar.

Michael watched him go. 'You're that sure about Jo Santini?' He asked again.

Hawke sighed. 'I'm sure she won't do anything to hurt Dom.'

Michael nodded at the qualification; somehow knowing Hawke's trust in the female pilot wasn't absolute made him feel better. 'You really told her about Airwolf?'

'About Airwolf.' Hawke repeated. 'Not about your project.'

'So she doesn't know about the fake?' Michael brushed a finger across his moustache as Hawke confirmed Jo was still oblivious to the trick they were going to pull on the Company. 'You'd better get going.'

'Let me know if something turns up.' Hawke said climbing into the chopper.

'You'll be the first to know.' Michael promised.

Hawke shut the door and started his pre-check as the spy limped back into Santini Air. He frowned and as he took to the sky hoped he'd made the right decision.


	6. Duplicity I: Part 5

The sound of a helicopter approaching disturbed Caitlin and she put aside the book she was reading. She had woken with nausea shortly after Hawke had left and after coping with the first bout of sickness, had washed and dressed determinedly before tiredness had sent her curling up on the sofa under a blanket to wait for him to return. She figured he would only leave her as long as it took to reassure Dom and to check out the situation. Her fingers pleated the blanket briefly before she shoved it back and got to her feet. She knew he was worried about her; she was worried herself, she admitted. It was rare for her to be sick and the constant lethargy and vomiting was beginning to take its toll.

She ran a hand through her red hair to straighten it and headed out to greet Hawke. She paused on the porch and blinked in surprise at the white chopper on the landing pier. Her surprise turned into delight at the sight of Marella climbing out. She smiled as the dark-haired woman walked over to her, the chopper taking flight behind her.

'Marella.' Caitlin hugged her friend gently.

Marella's dark eyes scanned over the redhead and frowned at how thin Caitlin looked. The other woman was naturally slender but she seemed thinner somehow and incredibly fragile. 'I heard you were sick and I thought I'd come visit.' She explained.

'Come in.' Caitlin ushered her inside and went to the kitchen to start a pot of tea.

Marella followed her and slid onto a tall stool by the breakfast bar. 'Hawke not around?'

'He had to go to airfield.' Caitlin said. 'There was a break-in.'

'A break-in?' Marella frowned.

'The guys are on top of it.' Caitlin said dismissively.

Marella blinked. Caitlin must be feeling lousy, she thought, she'd never known the other woman not to want to be in the middle of the action. 'How are you?'

'I'm OK.' Caitlin made a face. 'It's just a stomach bug. I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days.'

'You've been to a doctor?' Marella asked.

Caitlin smiled at her wryly. 'Hawke insisted on taking me yesterday to see Doctor Peters.'

'What did she say?' Marella asked her own eyes taking in Caitlin's pale face that caused her freckles to stand out in stark relief and the shadows under her blue-green eyes.

'She said it was probably a stomach bug and I'd be fine in a couple of days.' Caitlin rolled her eyes.

'What are your symptoms?' Marella tapped her fingers lightly on the top of the counter. She'd trained as a medical doctor but she didn't often get to practice the skills she had developed.

'I can't seem to keep anything down,' Caitlin admitted coming to stand by the breakfast bar as she waited for the kettle to boil, 'and I'm just tired all of the time.'

Marella frowned. 'Is there a particular part of the day when you're vomiting?'

Caitlin's eyes narrowed at the question. 'No,' she said firmly, 'it happens all day.' She folded her arms and held Marella's eyes. 'I'm not pregnant.'

Caitlin's words were gentle rather than angry and Marella knew she'd softened her tone because of Marella's own situation. She sighed. 'You know morning sickness isn't restricted to just the morning.'

Caitlin frowned but still shook her head. 'We are trying but I…' she fumbled with the explanation; she didn't exactly want to go into the details of her menstrual cycle. She sighed, 'let's just say it hasn't happened yet.'

'I figured you were trying.' Marella said.

'I thought Michael might have told you.' Caitlin said turning back to the kettle and making the tea. 'He tricked Dom into telling him.'

'I think he's worried about mentioning babies around me.' Marella sighed.

'How are you doing?' Caitlin asked.

Marella shrugged. 'Better. I'm not denying that it hurts knowing I'll never be able to have children of my own but I'd rather people didn't walk on eggshells around me.' She looked directly at Caitlin. 'I think it's great you and Hawke have decided to have a baby and I don't want you to feel that you can't talk about it with me.'

'Point taken.' Caitlin said. She picked up the tea tray and carried it over to the seating area. Marella took a chair, leaving Caitlin the sofa.

'So,' Caitlin asked deciding a change of subject was in order, 'Michael told me about your date.'

'You impressed him with your interrogation technique.' Marella said dryly taking the cup Caitlin handed her. 'I admit I'm impressed. It's not easy getting something out of Michael.'

'I'm just pleased for the two of you.' Caitlin said.

'Thanks.' Marella took a sip of the brew. 'Actually we're hoping you might be able to help us.'

'Oh?'

Marella sighed. 'We've decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else at the FIRM.'

'Makes sense.' Caitlin said. 'I'm guessing neither of you want to be the topic of gossip.'

Marella nodded. 'Only that makes arranging a date very difficult.'

Caitlin caught on immediately. 'Because you're both being driven around by FIRM agents.'

'Exactly.' Marella said. 'They're discreet but…'

'But it makes it more likely that the fact that you're dating will become common knowledge sooner rather than later.' Caitlin deduced.

'Any ideas?' Marella asked.

'Sure.' Caitlin waved a hand at the cabin. 'You can use this place.'

'Use…?'

Caitlin's smile was conspiratorial. 'Well, everyone's used to you two coming here for dinner. Hawke and I can be here when you arrive and then take off. You can have the cabin to yourselves until you get picked up.' Her smile widened and her eyes gleamed mischievously. 'Or you can stay over and get picked up the next day.'

Marella ignored the last suggestion and homed in on the solution. 'That could work.'

Caitlin nodded. 'It will work.'

Marella sighed in relief. 'Thanks.'

'My pleasure.' Caitlin took a sip of her tea and hastily put it down as her stomach protested.

'You OK?' Marella asked quickly seeing the other woman blanch.

Caitlin waved her back into her seat. 'I'm fine or at least,' she said with grim determination, 'I will be.' She took a steadying breath and felt the nausea pass.

'I should tell you Michael has decided not to say anything to Angelina until we're sure it's going to work out.'

Caitlin nodded. 'That makes sense.' She smiled. 'Don't worry, I won't say anything and I'll make sure Hawke doesn't either.'

'I seem to be thanking you a lot.' Marella said.

'What are friends for if you can't use them to help you have an illicit affair?' joked Caitlin.

'It's not as easy as I thought it would be.' Marella admitted. Her dark eyes caught Caitlin's. 'How did you and Hawke make the transition from friends to a relationship so easily?' She took a sip of tea.

Caitlin smiled smugly. 'We skipped the dating part and went straight to being lovers.'

Marella choked on the tea and it took her a few minutes of coughing before she regained her composure. 'I don't think that will work for Michael and me.' She said eventually.

Caitlin laughed and agreed with her. She shrugged a little self-consciously. 'To be honest, it wasn't planned to happen that way; it just did.'

Marella looked at her curiously but sighed. 'I won't ask.'

'Even though your curiosity is killing you?' Caitlin remarked amused. She shrugged again. 'There's not a lot to tell. When I arrived back from Texas, I went straight to Santini Air and met up with Hawke. I was nervous he was going to reject me but instead he just walked right up and kissed me.'

Marella smiled at the happiness that glowed from the other woman's eyes at the memory.

'Anyway,' Caitlin said continuing, 'we came back to the cabin to talk and it got late. It was before the bedroom extension so there was only the one bed up on the sleeping deck and Hawke offered it to me whilst he slept on the sofa.'

Marella nodded. She remembered the old layout of the cabin very well.

'I had a nightmare about getting shot,' Caitlin remembered, her fingers unconsciously rubbing her shoulder at the old bullet wound. 'I didn't really remember how I'd gotten shot and that was manifesting itself in nightmares.'

'So you had a nightmare?' Marella prompted.

'And screamed.' Caitlin sighed. 'I woke Hawke up and he made me some hot chocolate. We were sitting in front of the fire and I admitted what the nightmare had been about so he talked me through what had happened; how I'd saved his life, how I'd been shot taking a bullet for him.'

'That must have been difficult for him.' Marella murmured. She'd seen Hawke waiting for Caitlin to come out of surgery after the incident; he'd been a mess.

She nodded. 'And then he kinda revealed that when he'd first seen me after I'd been shot, how he'd thought I was dead and…' she shook her head, 'he was in so much pain, I kissed him without thinking and then,' she gestured and picked up the cup she'd discarded, 'one thing kinda led to another.'

'You don't seem to regret the lack of dating.' Marella noted.

Caitlin smiled and her eyes gleamed momentarily with feminine satisfaction. 'I haven't really missed out.'

'You sound very happy.' Marella said.

'I am.' Caitlin admitted. 'There are times I have to pinch myself I'm so happy.'

'I felt like that when Michael asked me out.' Marella admitted. 'I never thought it would ever happen.'

'Well, his ex-wife did a pretty good number of him.' Caitlin commented. 'It's no wonder he's taking it slowly.'

'It suits me.' Marella said. 'Our situation is complicated and there's Angelina to consider.'

Caitlin opened her mouth to speak and stopped at the sound of a helicopter. 'This'll be Hawke.'

Marella stayed behind as Caitlin went out to greet her husband. They walked back into the cabin arm in arm.

'So you're feeling a little better?' Hawke asked his blue eyes scanning over Caitlin's pale face.

'A little.' She said. 'Marella's been cheering me up.'

Hawke caught sight of the dark-haired agent sat in one of the chairs and smiled.

Marella waved a hand in greeting. 'What's the story on the break-in?' She asked as the couple sat back down on the sofa.

Hawke shrugged. 'Michael seems to have an army of people going over everything at the office.' He complained. 'But it definitely looks like someone broke in and tried to make it look like random vandalism.'

'Great.' Caitlin muttered.

'I take it Michael thinks someone tried to find out about Airwolf.' Marella murmured.

Hawke nodded. 'It's possible.' He sighed. 'Jo turned up.'

'Jo?' Caitlin frowned. 'Have you talked to her?'

Hawke nodded again. 'She said she was just scared to tell us about working for the Company.'

'And you believed her?' Marella asked sceptically ignoring the angry flash in Hawke's blue eyes.

'I believe she won't do anything to hurt Dom.' He said repeating his earlier words to Michael. 'And whilst she knows about Airwolf, she doesn't know what we're planning with the fake Airwolf either.'

Marella absorbed the news that Jo Santini knew about Airwolf and sighed at the implacable expression on Hawke's face. 'I'd better call and head back to Red Star.'

Hawke felt Caitlin poke him in the ribs and gestured. 'Don't go on my account.' He gave Marella an apologetic look. 'I'm having a bad day.' His eyes flickered to Caitlin. 'Guess who came to investigate the break-in when Dom called the cops?'

'Who?'

'Marin.'

'Marin.' Caitlin's eyes widened with alarm. 'You mean the detective who tried to arrest me for murder?'

'The one and only.'

'He transferred?' Her voice rose another octave and Hawke picked up her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

'Michael kicked him off the case.' He said.

'Good.' Caitlin said.

There was a beeping noise and all of them turned to the bar at the back of the cabin where they kept the FIRM satellite phone. Hawke got to his feet and stalked over to snatch up the receiver. 'Yeah?'

He frowned and gestured at Marella with the receiver. 'It's for you.'

Marella walked over and took off her earring to answer the phone. 'Yes?' Her dark eyes widened in horror. 'I'm on my way.' She slapped the phone down. 'I need a lift to Red Star.'

'What's happened?' Caitlin demanded.

'It's the fake Airwolf,' Marella said, her voice verging on panic, 'someone's stolen it.'


	7. Duplicity I: Part 6

The Red Star complex was in chaos. Marella's office was engulfed by a number of different people all vying for her attention. Caitlin and Hawke exchanged a concerned look as Marella was pressed back against her desk. Hawke fought his way through the mass, holding onto Caitlin's hand to ensure he didn't lose her in the melee. He finally got to Marella's side.

'Hey!' Hawke's angry shout silenced everybody. 'Give the lady some space.'

Marella took a deep breath. 'Everyone, please make your way to the conference room and wait for me there. Except you, Mark.' Her dark eyes focused on her chief of security, a slim man in his thirties with blond hair and green eyes. 'You can stay and tell me what happened.' She made her way to her chair as everyone else filed out, Mark stood in front of her desk awkwardly; Hawke closed the office door and sat next to Caitlin.

'I'm sorry but I couldn't keep the news contained.' Mark began.

'I want a communications blackout in place.' Marella demanded. 'The Company can't know about this.'

Mark nodded. 'All our people have been told they're restricted to base and anyone using the phone will be fired.'

Marella sighed in relief. 'Tell me exactly what happened with Gemini.'

'Gemini?' Caitlin asked.

'Our codename for this Airwolf.' Marella explained. 'It was getting a little confusing referring to it as Airwolf.' She turned back to the security chief. 'Mark?'

He shook his head. 'I don't understand it.' He folded his arms over his chest. 'We checked Gemini first thing this morning and it was locked up tight in hangar two.'

'And?' Marella prompted impatiently.

'We went to check on it again an hour ago and it was gone.' Mark's jaw tightened. 'I have my guys reviewing the security tapes now.' He shook his head. 'I don't understand how someone sneaked it out of here.'

'It's a stealth helicopter, Mark.' Marella snapped. 'That's how someone sneaked it out.'

The security chief flushed. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Remote activate the homing device,' Marella instructed, 'and begin the satellite sweeps. I want that helicopter found.'

'Yes, ma'am. Karen Hansen wanted to see you too as soon as you arrived.'

'Tell my aide to bring her to the office immediately.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Mark spun on his heel and marched out.

'Damn!' Marella sighed. 'I can't believe we've lost another one.'

'Homing device?' Hawke inquired.

Marella nodded. 'We placed a homing device into the machine just in case something like this ever happened along with a self-destruct. If we can find her, we can destroy her.'

'But who would steal her?' Caitlin asked. 'Who knows how to fly her?'

Marella leaned back in her chair. 'That's a very good question.'

There was a brief knock on the door and Marella called for the person to enter. She stood up as Michael swept into the office followed by Dom. Marella had called Michael before leaving the cabin and they had left Jo watching Santini Air and made their way to Red Star to meet up with the others.

'What happened?' Michael demanded.

'Someone stole Gemini between security checks. Mark is activating the homing beacon and going through the security tapes.' Marella gestured. 'I have a communications blackout in place on Red Star.'

Michael waved her back into her chair as he sat down himself. 'Damn.' He rapped his cane against the floor. 'Why the hell can't we keep hold of these damn helicopters?'

'I'm sorry, Michael…' Marella began.

Michael stabbed a finger at her. 'This is not your fault.' He frowned. 'The theft might explain the break-in at Santini Air.'

'What d'ya mean?' Dom asked. He'd taken a seat over by the window and glared at the spy.

'Someone wanted us distracted.' Michael said. 'The break-in did that.'

'Well, we're not that distracted.' Hawke said. His hard blue eyes met Dom's. 'Let's get the Lady.'

'Now you're talking.' Dom said gleefully getting to his feet.

Caitlin started to get to hers when another rush of nausea hit her. She swayed and Hawke gently pushed her back in the chair. 'You're staying here.'

There had been an argument about her coming to Red Star which she'd won but his tone had a finality that told her she wouldn't win another one. She nodded. 'Be careful.'

Hawke dropped a kiss on his wife's lips before he and Dom left. Karen Hansen came in as they went out. The thirty-something year old woman barely acknowledged them as she hurried into the room and brushed her red bob back over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes smiled a greeting at them as she sat down. She was the expert on Airwolf's computer programme.

'Tell me the self-destruct is in place.' Marella said.

'It's in place.' Karen confirmed. She shifted in her chair. 'I'm afraid I have bad news.' She swallowed hard at suddenly being the focus of all of their attention. 'Some adjustments were made to Gemini last night.'

'What adjustments?' Marella asked apprehensively.

'One of my staff realised that the educational module, the self-preservation code and Airwolf's memory file weren't loaded into Gemini.' Karen admitted. 'He thought they had been missed in the original load and uploaded them.'

Michael frowned. 'I don't see how this is relevant.'

'We think that these are the elements which have prompted Airwolf to start making independent decisions.' Karen explained. 'Airwolf's memory stores all of her experiences; her educational module uses these memories to learn and develop so her responses will be modified the next time she experiences a similar situation and her self-preservation code provides her with the opportunity to act independently if she believes her existence is threatened.'

'So you left these out of Gemini?' Caitlin checked.

Karen nodded. 'We didn't want this machine developing artificial intelligence like the original.'

'What's the problem?' Caitlin asked. 'I mean the original Airwolf has.' She rubbed her arms. 'It's just as well too. She saved my life.'

Michael sighed. 'We agreed the original Airwolf shouldn't be handed to the Company because of her intelligence, remember?'

'Oh, right.' Caitlin waved a hand. 'Ignore me.'

'Karen, I still don't see the relevance.' Michael commented.

Karen sighed and met Michael's cold stare. 'There's more.'

'What else, Karen?' Marella asked gently.

'We set up an automatic transfer of all the logs from Gemini to the central computer here every hour. It's still sending us data. The last update is worrying.'

'Worrying?' Marella pinned the other women with a concerned look. 'How?'

'There was a lot of activity within the CPU.' Karen explained. 'It seems to be cycling through the memory files and then through the educational module.' She wet her dry lips. 'I don't think Gemini was stolen, I think it activated the self-preservation code.'

'You think Gemini has developed artificial intelligence too?' Caitlin said in disbelief.

Karen shook her head. 'Not exactly. I think Gemini is simulating artificial intelligence.' She said. 'It's a subtle difference.'

'Explain.' Michael ordered tersely.

'I think Gemini is acting on pure logic. The machine is cycling through the memory files and acting on them. It initiated the self-preservation code after it reached the memory file of the original Airwolf activating the code.' Karen said. 'It's not using any other intelligence to make a determination about what action to take. It's using the memory files, the educational module and the programming to make those determinations.'

'Isn't the original Airwolf just doing the same thing?' Marella asked.

'The original Airwolf seems to have an understanding of her experiences based on more than just pure logic; that's why we think she rewrote the original self-preservation code.' Karen said.

'So?' Michael said impatiently.

'So, if Gemini is making decisions just on pure logic than those decisions may not be the same as our Airwolf.' Karen concluded.

'You'll mean Gemini will make different decisions?' Caitlin asked, her blue-green eyes giving away how much the idea disturbed her.

'So we have a stolen machine which might be operating under some kind of semi-intelligence?' There was a note of outrage in Michael's voice.

'No, sir.' Karen swallowed. 'I think Gemini left of its own accord. I don't think the helicopter was stolen.'

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Please tell me you didn't say what I think you just said.'

'I'm afraid that's what the logs are telling us.' Karen said.

'Why?' Caitlin asked. 'Why would it leave Red Star?'

'Because it doesn't think it belongs here.' Marella said. 'It thinks it belongs at the Lair.'

'It's worse than that.' Karen interrupted. 'The self-preservation code that was loaded wasn't the current code.' She saw her meaning dawn on each of their faces but said it anyway. 'It was the original code. Gemini thinks the pilot in charge should be Charles Moffett; it thinks that's where it should be; with Moffett.'

'You think it flew off in search of Moffett?' Marella slumped back in her chair and ran her hands through her dark short curls.

'Damn.' Michael spat out the swear word.

'But doesn't it realise that Moffett is dead?' Marella asked.

'I don't think the information that Moffett is dead is actually part of Airwolf's data.' Karen said.

'But Hawke blew him up.' Michael argued. 'That must be part of the memory file.'

'I don't think it understands yet that the memory is of Moffett dying.' Karen sighed.

'If Gemini is making decisions based on the belief that Moffett is its real pilot,' Caitlin began, 'then what is it likely to do?'

'Head to Libya?' Michael speculated. 'That was the last place it would believe Moffett to be.'

'And if it realises Moffett is dead?' Marella asked. 'What will do then?'

'Moffett's last mission.' Michael said pointing a finger at her. 'Airwolf has all the memories relating to the logic bomb.'

'I'll call Langley.' Marella said reaching for the phone. 'We should put the perimeter on alert too. It could decide to come back and destroy Red Star like Moffett did when he left.'

'Good point.'

'What if it focuses on who destroyed Moffett?' Caitlin asked suddenly.

'It'll target Hawke.' Karen replied.

'We need to warn Hawke and Dom.' Caitlin said. 'If they find Gemini…'

'It could destroy them.' Michael finished.


	8. Duplicity I: Part 7

'It's what?' Hawke asked staring at the video image of Michael, Marella and Caitlin.

'It's operating on its own.' Caitlin repeated. 'And we think it might target you and the original Airwolf for blowing up Moffett.'

'I'm not sure I understand,' Dom broke in, 'are you telling us that this other Airwolf thinks Moffett is its pilot and it's on some kinda…kinda revenge mission?'

'At the moment we think it's trying to find Moffett,' Michael said, 'but there is the possibility when it realises that you blew up Moffett that it will come after you.'

'Or after Red Star.' Hawke said grimly.

Michael nodded. 'We've also alerted Langley as that was the target Moffett had programmed under the logic bomb.'

'Do we have any idea where this thing is now?' Hawke asked.

'We have satellites searching for it now.' Michael said. 'We've also transferred the frequency of the homing beacon to you.'

'I got it.' Dom confirmed. 'I'm scanning but there's nothing yet.'

'We could stay flying around all day and not find it.' Hawke commented.

Michael sighed. 'What do you suggest?'

'I think we should…' Hawke began.

'Ah String?' Dom broke in. 'Airwolf's kinda taken over here.'

Hawke glanced back over his shoulder. 'What?'

'She's accessing some kinda satellite system.' Dom said glancing at Hawke helplessly.

'Great.' Hawke muttered. That's all they needed; a rogue Airwolf flying around the sky somewhere and their own Airwolf taking control.

'She's found it.' Dom said astonished.

'Where?' Michael leaned closer to the camera as though he was trying to climb through the lens and into the cockpit.

Dom's expression was grave. 'It's on a direct course for Red Star.'

'Evacuate Red Star control.' Hawke ordered. His eyes met his wife's on the video screen. 'We're on our way.' It was a promise to her; he would be there in time, he would save her.

'We're on it.' Michael said and the video screen went blank.

'Combat mode. Turbos, Dom.' Hawke ordered.

'Combat mode. Turbos.'

They shot forward.

'ETA?' Hawke demanded.

'We're not going to make it.' Dom muttered. 'Gemini will get to Red Star in five minutes; our ETA is seven.'

'Remove the safeties.' Hawke instructed and pushed Airwolf harder. He had to get there before the other helicopter started blowing up Red Star.

'Safeties removed.' Dom confirmed.

The siren started screaming and the frame shook.

Dom tried to adjust the systems, tried to keep up with the changes that were needed. 'We're breaking apart back here.' He barked.

'Keep her together, Dom.' Hawke growled, his attention completely focused on the synchronicity between him and Airwolf, keeping on course, keeping her steady and balanced whilst the helicopter shook with the stress of the speed they were subjecting her to.

Dom went to adjust the turbo pressure and his hand halted above the dial. It was already corrected. He swallowed hard and checked the next system. Airwolf was streaking ahead of him, adjusting, altering her systems to compensate. His eyes narrowed. More than that the machine was pushing more power to her turbos; she was almost doing mach 2. He left her to it and tapped in the instructions for the forward scans.

Gemini was vectoring across Devil's Anvil; it would reach Red Star in two minutes. Dom's lips pressed together. Its chain guns and ADF pods were already deployed.

Hawke saw the course correction register on the front monitor and adjusted their course. They would come at Red Star from the other angle to Gemini and hopefully cut the other helicopter off before it got close enough to the buildings to fire.

Airwolf shot over the Red Star complex.

'Airwolf, this is Red Star mobile control. We're evacuated. I repeat we're evacuated.' Michael's voice through the radio had Dom breathing a sigh of relief. 'We've transferred the self-destruct sequence to your onboard computer. You should be able to deliver it to Gemini.'

'I read you, Michael.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke ignored the conversation; his blue eyes narrowed as the target came into view and his brain realised that they would collide a moment before he felt Airwolf alter their course to avoid the mid-air collision by inches.

Airwolf slammed past Gemini.

Both helicopters spun out of control in the blue sky above Red Star.

Airwolf took control with the loss of her engines; she disengaged the turbos, reengaged her rotors and stabilised her balance trusting her pilot to steady her as Gemini regained its position in the sky.

Airwolf hovered in front of her duplicate. She didn't wait for Dom; she transmitted the self-destruct sequence.

Hawke heard Dom detail Airwolf's actions over the radio and he ordered the turbos. If Gemini exploded they needed to be out of the blast range.

'Turbos,' confirmed Dom gruffly. 'Gemini is pursuing.'

Hawke hit the button to take them to mach speed; Airwolf trembled beneath him. 'Hold it together, baby. Just a little longer.' He muttered as they went to the floor.

'Airwolf, this is mobile control.' Karen Hansen's panicked voice crackled through the headset. 'Gemini has aborted the self-destruct. I repeat Gemini has aborted the self-destruct.'

'Guess we're going to have to destroy it the old-fashioned way.' Hawke said.

'Easier said than done, kid.' Dom grimaced at the scans. 'It's all over us.'

The chatter of gunfire across the tail had Hawke pulling back on the stick and sending Airwolf into a power climb.

'It's still with us.' Dom noted. 'It's fired a missile at us.'

Airwolf deployed a counter-measure before Hawke could give an order. The sunburst caught the heat-seeker close to their tail and the explosion shook them.

'String, it's like trying to escape your own shadow.' Dom's eyes widened. 'It's got another one off.'

Hawke's eyes widened and he rolled Airwolf a little. The missile shot under the helicopter and impacted with the side of the rocky valley.

He came off the turbos and dived to the floor of the Valley; Gemini overshot them in the sky above.

Airwolf streaked over the valley floor.

Gemini unleashed another missile; a sunburst took care of it.

'Gemini is right behind us.' Dom noted grimly.

Hawke's eyes narrowed and his fingers tightened on the stick; he was keeping up a strange weaving pattern across the canyon floor, going left, then right, at odd moments, confusing Gemini who had never seen the pattern before.

The wall of the canyon was directly ahead of them.

'Uh, String…' Dom muttered nervously as he caught onto Hawke's strategy.

'When I tell you, Dom.' Hawke murmured. 'Fire a Copperhead and give me turbos.'

'Right.' Dom set up the missile.

The wall was getting closer.

Hawke's body tensed. His mind leapt ahead and calculated the distance.

Gemini closed on Airwolf, readied her weapons.

'Gemini has a direct lock.' Dom warned.

Without conscious thought, Hawke pulled back on the stick. 'Now.' He yelled as he fired the missile.

The turbos ignited; Airwolf screamed upwards as she took over the directional control on the copperhead sending it on a direct path to Gemini.

Gemini tried to evade; it was too late. The explosion sent a ball of fire and smoke pluming into the blue sky.

Hawke turned Airwolf back towards Red Star. Her eerie howl sounded over the burning wreckage of her twin.


	9. Duplicity I: Part 8

Dom adjusted the balance of the Santini Air chopper and landed in front of the hangar. He scowled at the sight of a police car.

'Now what?' He muttered.

Hawke glanced over and shrugged. 'Beats me.' He rubbed a hand through his hair. They had agreed with Michael that he and Marella would take Caitlin back to the cabin whilst they returned Airwolf to the Lair. They would need to give the helicopter a complete service following the strain of the battle against Gemini.

They climbed out and headed to the office. They could hear the sound of voices as they approached and Jo's gutsy laugh. They exchanged a look of amusement before they opened the door and froze.

Jo was sat in an office chair, clutching a cup of coffee and laughing at her guest who was perched on the desk; it was Detective Marin. The detective's face was also lit up with laughter and his smile changed his whole face. Neither of them had noticed Dom or Hawke. Hawke cleared his throat and the laughter died as Jo and Marin looked over at the office door.

'Hawke, Santini.' Marin said sliding off the desk. He was holding a mug and he suddenly seemed to remember it, placing it carefully on the desk.

'Detective.' Hawke said icily.

Marin sighed and gestured at the pilot. 'I came by to tell you we caught the guy who broke in.'

'You caught the guy?' Dom's bushy eyebrows shot up.

'Yeah.' Marin shrugged. 'His name's Rodriguez Santos. He's currently out on parole after serving time for some minor misdemeanours.'

'Why would he break in here?' Hawke asked.

'He claims someone paid him to break in and make a mess.' Marin said.

Hawke and Dom exchanged another look; this one a mixture of surprise and concern.

'We're holding him downtown.' Marin concluded.

'How did you pick him up?' Hawke asked.

'We got lucky.' Marin said. 'He wasn't supposed to steal anything but actually did steal a few of the tools. He tried to pawn them at,' he consulted his notebook, 'Pete's Pawn. Guy there recognised your mark on the tools. Apparently he knows you?' His dark eyes met Dom's questioningly.

'Yeah,' Dom agreed, 'I know Pete.'

'He'd heard about the break-in and called us. We picked Santos up an hour ago.' Marin flipped the notebook shut.

'You say he said someone paid him?' Hawke checked.

Marin nodded. 'Didn't give details though; said he didn't know who the guy was.' He paused. 'I'm guessing your friend will want to question him.'

'Yeah.' Hawke nodded.

'I told the desk sergeant to expect a call.' Marin said.

'Thank you.' Hawke said reluctantly.

Marin sighed. 'Look, I know we didn't have a great beginning…'

'You did try to arrest my wife for murder.' Hawke bit out shoving his hands in his pockets.

'I know I messed up over the Kyle Hardy thing but I transferred for a new start.' Marin said firmly. 'I'd like one with you guys too.' He put his hand out and his dark eyes held Hawke's ice cold blue gaze.

Hawke slowly took his hand from his pocket and shook the detective's firmly.

Marin nodded with satisfaction and offered his hand to Dom who also shook it with a hesitant smile.

'Well, I'd better get going.' Marin turned to Jo. 'Thanks for the coffee.'

'Anytime.' Jo said smiling at him.

Hawke and Dom moved out of the way to let him leave.

'He seems like a nice guy.' Jo said getting to her feet.

Hawke shrugged. 'I still think he's a jerk.'

'String.' Jo chided him whilst Dom chuckled.

'He caught the guy who broke in.' Jo pointed out.

'Pete caught the guy; Marin got lucky.' Hawke corrected her.

Dom rolled his eyes. 'You did a real good job at clean up.' He said hurriedly diverting the topic before the two of them could start arguing for real.

Jo nodded looking around with satisfaction at the tidy office. 'I refiled everything.' She said. 'You just need to reframe and put the pictures back up.' She stretched. 'I'm going to head to the apartment.'

'OK, honey.' Dom smiled. 'Thanks for today.' He hugged her on her way out and watched her leave with a pleased expression. 'She did a great job.'

'Yeah.' Hawke said.

'You know now we've got this whole thing about her and the Company cleared up, we could maybe get her more involved.' Dom said with a hopeful look at the younger pilot.

'Why don't we wait until she moves home?' Hawke suggested. He glanced at the clock. He couldn't believe it was only mid-afternoon. 'We should leave for the cabin.'

'Right.' Dom agreed readily and they locked up on their way out.

It wasn't long before they were walking up to the cabin where the others were waiting for them on the porch.

Hawke hugged Caitlin as the others headed indoors. 'You OK?'

Caitlin nodded. 'Actually I'm feeling a lot better.'

'Good.' He kissed her.

They made their way inside and it only took moments for them to make a pot of coffee. They gathered around the hearth and took seats.

Caitlin watched with amusement as Marella and Michael took the sofa; she was going to have to remember to tell Hawke about the plan for the couple's date, she thought. Dom took one of the chairs and she took the other. Hawke sat on the hearth stone, his dog at his side.

'Well,' began Michael, 'we're going to have to find another way to avoid handing Airwolf to the Company.'

'And another way to program the next generation Airwolf when she's ready.' Marella pointed out. 'We can't afford another Gemini.'

'I'm sure Karen will come up with an answer to that one.' Caitlin said taking a sip of the coffee.

Marella nodded worriedly. 'I hope so.'

'Well, I guess we can't build another one in time to hand that over to the Company instead of Airwolf.' Hawke said dryly.

'No,' Michael agreed with a hint of a smile, 'we can't build another one.'

'I have to tell ya I don't think that's a bad thing.' Dom said folding his arms over his expansive chest. 'I don't think it's such a good idea having too many of these birds around the place.'

'We might not have to worry about handing Airwolf over to the Company for a while.' Michael said. 'Given what we think they've done with the information about your brother, it's more likely that they'll want you to use Airwolf in missions.'

'Yeah,' Hawke said angrily, 'whilst they hang me out to dry about Saint John.'

'At least it buys us time to work out a strategy.' Marella pointed out.

'Speaking of strategy,' Michael said stroking his tie and looking at Hawke, 'you took a hell of a chance with that canyon run.'

'It worked.' Hawke said. 'That's the main thing.'

'So,' Marella said, 'if nobody stole Gemini and it acted alone, who broke into Santini Air?'

'Ah we might have some news on that.' Dom said and filled them in on Marin's visit.

Caitlin's blue-green eyes flashed angrily when he got to Marin's apology. 'If he's going to apologise to anybody it should be me.' She said.

Hawke nodded. 'I still don't know about him.'

'I'll get somebody down to the police station to take Santos into custody.' Michael said brushing a finger across his moustache. 'If Marin is right and somebody paid Santos to stage the break-in…'

'Then we might still have someone making an attempt on Airwolf.' Hawke concluded unhappily.

'It didn't sound like Santos knew who had paid him.' Dom added.

Michael shrugged, a glint in his eye. 'We have methods the police can't exactly use but still…we may never find out who was behind the break-in until they make another move.'

'We're going to have to keep watching over our shoulder.' Hawke shook his head.

'I'm afraid so. Somebody is definitely after us.' Michael said firmly. He sighed and nudged Marella. 'We ought to get back to Red Star.'

Marella put down her half-filled cup with regret.

They all stood up.

Caitlin felt a wave of dizziness and barely registered the goodbyes the others were exchanging. Her vision blurred and the room spun. 'Oh my.'

Hawke spun back to his wife in concern at her strange tone and just caught her as she started to crumple to the floor.

'Caitlin!' He lowered her unconscious body to the rug.

Dom patted his shoulder reassuringly. 'It's just a faint, kid.'

Just, hell. She wasn't moving, for crying out loud. Hawke felt Marella shove at him and moved out of the way as he belatedly remembered her medical training.

She checked Caitlin's pulse with calm efficiency. 'Dominic's right. She's just fainted. She's coming round.'

Hawke knelt back down and placed a hand on her cheek whilst Caitlin's eyes opened slowly and she took a deep breath.

'What happened?' She asked.

'You fainted.' There was a faint edge of accusation to Hawke's gentle words.

Caitlin frowned. 'I don't faint.' She started to push herself off the floor into a sitting position.

'Sure you don't.' Hawke steadied her when she swayed with another rush of dizziness.

Marella rubbed her back. 'Deep breaths.' She advised.

Caitlin looked up sheepishly at the concerned faces surrounding her. 'Sorry.' She gripped Hawke's hand. 'I think I should probably go back to bed.'

Hawke shook his head. 'We're going to the clinic and calling Dr Peters to come and take another look at you.'

'Hawke…' Caitlin started to protest.

'I think that's a good idea.' Marella said. 'I'll call the clinic for you.'

'Couldn't hurt, huh?' Dom said adding his support.

Caitlin sighed and gave in.

A couple of hours later she shifted restless on the examination table, her fingers pleating the thin gown they had forced her into. She'd sent Hawke out to get some drinks a few minutes earlier. His barely concealed concern was driving her crazy mostly because the fainting fit had unnerved her too. She was just pleased she'd managed to convince everyone else to leave her and Hawke to it. She couldn't have borne knowing everyone was pacing the floor outside. The door swung open and Anna Peters stepped into the examination room.

'I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Caitlin.' Anna apologised and sat on a small stool, drawing it close to where Caitlin was perched on the table. She had a folder in her arms and she tapped it. 'I went to get your test results.' She smiled reassuringly. 'The bad news is that you're slightly anaemic. The good news is that you're pregnant.'

Caitlin blinked at her. 'That's…that's not possible. I mean I'm not late.' She said confused.

'You're very early in your first trimester so…' Anna paused in pulling on a pair of disposable gloves as she took in Caitlin's stunned expression. 'I know you were trying but if you've changed your mind…'

Caitlin shook her head furiously and her hand crept protectively to her abdomen. 'I want the baby.' She started smiling and tears pricked the back of her eyes. 'I'm just a little shocked.'

Anna patted her hand. 'Well let's take a good look at you.'

The doctor was leaving when Hawke walked back in. He looked around and saw Caitlin redressing behind a screen. 'Doctor Peters?'

Anna smiled. 'She's fine. I'll leave her to tell you everything.'

Hawke set down the small paper cups of something purporting to be coffee and Caitlin stepped out pulling her sweater over her head. He went to help her.

'Thanks.' She lifted her hair free and kissed him. 'Let's go home.'

Hawke brought her to a halt and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'What did the doctor say?'

Caitlin met his worried eyes and spread her own hands across his chest. 'Well, I'm anaemic and my blood pressure is a little low and the stomach bug is really morning sickness which turns out to be not just something you get in the morning but will hopefully not go on through the rest of the pregnancy…'

'Cait.' Hawke broke into her babbling, his blue eyes widening with shock. 'What did you just say?'

Caitlin battled with her nerves and took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant.'

Hawke stared at her. Somewhere in his brain the words registered but he couldn't believe he'd heard them. Caitlin searched his blank expression as her heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest.

'Hawke, did you hear me?' She asked when he only blinked at her in silence.

'I think…' He stumbled over his words. 'I thought you said you were pregnant.'

'I did.' She tried to smile encouragingly.

'You did.' Hawke started smiling. 'You're pregnant.'

She nodded and her smile turned into a full beam with happiness as he grinned back at her.

He suddenly frowned. 'You're OK though, right?' He asked. 'You and the baby?'

'We're fine.' Caitlin reassured him. 'Doctor Peters gave me some tips on coping with the sickness and she's given me a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins and iron tablets.' She smiled. 'I'm going to be OK. No more fainting spells.'

Hawke nodded. 'You're really pregnant?'

'Really pregnant.' She assured him.

'A baby.' He said in wonderment as his hands slipped to her belly and pressed lightly against her, against the child that was just beginning. _We're going to have to keep watching over our shoulder. _His own words echoed in his head and his old fear clutched at his gut. If somebody was after them…Hawke held his wife and unborn baby tightly; nobody was going to hurt his family again. Nobody.


	10. Duplicity II: Part 1

Hawke drew the bow back across the strings of the cello and abandoned the music mid-stroke with a frown. He was sat on a stool on the wooden dock that edged the lake; it was his favourite place to play the cello. The still glassy waters reflecting the majestic peaks of the mountains with the stretch of blue sky usually eased any turbulence in his soul as he played but it wasn't having its usual effect. His blue eyes flickered to the nearby dirt trail that led from the clearing and into the forest that surrounded the cabin. His wife had taken his dog for a walk on the mountain over an hour earlier, insisting that she would be fine alone.

The thought brought with it a familiar wave of panic that Hawke had been struggling with ever since they'd found out about the baby. Hawke sighed and resolutely began playing again, the slight breeze brushing against his short brown hair. His old fear that he would one day lose his wife like he had lost so many others that he had loved had resurfaced with a vengeance. He repressed a sigh. The news of the pregnancy seemed to have given Caitlin renewed strength to move past recent events; she was already beginning to leave the traumas of her experiences with Kyle Hardy and the assassins behind and move forward. Hawke wished the news had given him the same strength; instead it seemed to have stirred up all his old anxieties. He knew he was being over-protective of his wife and he knew it was beginning to test her understanding.

The music changed tempo as Hawke's mood became more introspective. He was deep down thrilled about the baby. He couldn't wait for the pregnancy to progress; to see Caitlin's slim body round with his child; to hold his son or daughter in his arms. He just needed to get control of his fear. He had succeeded in doing so before their wedding, he thought determinedly; he would do it again.

His fingers travelled up and down the strings without conscious thought. Life had certainly been hectic since his marriage; besides the near misses with Caitlin, Dom's kidnapping by a Mafia hit man had left the older man shaken and he still seemed quieter than normal. At least, Hawke mused, the news of the baby had perked Dom up; the older man was delighted for them. His unreserved delight was a contrast with the more reserved congratulations that Hawke and Caitlin had received from Michael. A smile tugged at the corners of Hawke's lips. He knew Michael was pleased for them but that he was also worried about Marella's reaction; she had seemed to greet the news of Caitlin's pregnancy with a gladness that must have belied her own personal hell, Hawke reflected. It was probably just as well Marella had been kept busy over the last couple of weeks deputising for Michael who had been summoned to Washington to finalise the arrangements for the FIRM's merger with the Company. The spy had only returned to LA the day before.

It didn't help, Hawke thought, that they were all on edge and had been since the break-in at Santini Air. The guy responsible for the break-in, Santos, had confirmed someone had paid him to vandalise the place. Hawke scowled. He guessed they owed the cop who had caught Santos but he still thought Detective Marin was a jerk. Hawke knew he should give the man the chance he had asked for particularly as it looked like he and Dom's niece, Jo, were dating.

Hawke's hand drew the bow sharply downwards. Jo was still around making the last of her arrangements for her move back to LA in June. The small blonde pilot remained the apple of her uncle's eye but Hawke had doubts about her motives. Hawke figured she was sincere when she said she simply hadn't known how to tell them she was working for the Company but it left him with a bitter aftertaste especially given the likelihood that it looked like somebody else was after Airwolf.

Hawke frowned. Airwolf. They were going to have to come up with another strategy to keep Airwolf out of the Company's hands and it would have to be better than the last one which had ended with a fake version of Airwolf called Gemini in pieces on the floor of Devil's Anvil. He silently admitted that they really hadn't thought the idea of a fake Airwolf through enough. Hawke's blue eyes gleamed with sudden amusement. Never mind the last few months, he thought, his life had been hectic ever since he'd caught sight of the approaching FIRM chopper down-drafting the eagle and carrying Michael towards him with his request for Hawke's help in recovering Airwolf.

As if in response to his thought, his ears caught the distant sound of a helicopter and a moment later the FIRM helicopter appeared over the lake, the mid-day sunlight glinting off the rotors. Hawke sighed and abandoned his favourite piece of music to make room for the chopper on the landing pier. He was in the kitchen making coffee when Michael and Marella entered the cabin, the sound of their chopper departing echoing in the distance.

'What are gorgeous day!' Marella said by way of greeting, slipping onto one of the stools and accepting the coffee with a smile. Hawke smiled back. Marella looked good; her smooth café latte complexion glowed and her dark eyes twinkled irrepressively. His head cocked to one side; there was another chopper approaching.

'That'll be Dominic.' Michael said smoothing the white silk tie that matched his usual white three-piece suit. 'I asked him to meet us here.' He ignored the mug of coffee Hawke had placed in front of him and looked around the empty cabin. He pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose and his one good eye went back to Hawke. 'Where's Caitlin?'

'She went for a walk.' Hawke swiped the counter with a damp cloth.

'On her own?' Marella said astonished.

'No.' Hawke frowned. 'Tet went with her.' He threw the cloth in the sink.

'Tet.' Michael repeated and sat down on a stool with a grimace. He leaned the rosewood cane he used against the breakfast bar. 'Did you two have a fight?'

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed and he was about to reply when the door opened and Dom barrelled in. The older man was dressed in his blue satin jacket and his red baseball cap sat slightly askew on his grey curls.

'Ah,' Dom said his dark eyes alighted on Michael's untouched coffee. 'Is that mine?' He didn't wait for confirmation as he immediately picked up the mug and took a gulp of hot liquid. 'Ooh I needed that.' The older pilot sighed appreciatively. His day had started before dawn and he needed the shot of caffeine.

Hawke silently poured Michael another mug as Dom seemed to stop and notice who was present and who wasn't.

'Where's Cait?' Dom asked frowning.

'She went for a walk.' Hawke repeated as he took a sip of his own coffee and wished it was something stronger.

Dom's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he glared at Hawke. 'Did you two have a fight?'

Hawke scowled, his expression darkening. 'She,' he said emphasising the word, 'wanted some time alone. She's with Tet.' He repeated as if this explained why he was fine with the idea of Caitlin wandering around the mountain on her own and turned to fiddle with something at the sink to hide his own anxiety.

Dom and Michael exchanged concerned looks behind his back. Dom opened his mouth to say something when the cabin door opened for a third time. Tet jogged through and Caitlin staggered in after him. Her freckled heart-shaped face was flushed and her long red hair was tangled around it. She was wearing an old army jacket of Hawke's and the sleeves were too long for her. It took a good minute for her to push them back to find her hands and close the door.

'I am never walking with that dog ever again.' She declared. Her blue-green eyes fastened on the untouched mug in front of Michael and arrowed towards it with an unerring accuracy. She grabbed it before anyone could say anything and swallowed the warming liquid, closing her eyes in bliss. She opened them again to find everyone looking at her. 'What?'

Hawke poured Michael yet another mug and nodded at Tet in front of the fire.

'You wore him out.'

'I wore him out?' Caitlin's eyes flashed with stunned disbelief.

He scowled at her. 'You missed lunch.'

Her eyes went wide open. 'Is it that late?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.' She took another sip of coffee as she realised she'd worried her husband. 'I'm sorry.' She said as contritely as she could manage.

Hawke softened and gestured at the refrigerator. 'Sandwich?'

'OK.' Caitlin agreed even though she wasn't hungry. He seemed mollified by her answer and as he gathered the makings of her lunch, she breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto a dining chair, wrestling her way out of the jacket.

Michael slid off his stool and walked over to join Cait at the table, Marella and Dom following him as Hawke finished up in the kitchen.

'Good walk?' Michael asked striving for an innocent look.

Caitlin's eyes flickered to him and then back to the dog. 'It was an experience.'

'Here.' Hawke dropped a kiss on her lips, handed her a plate and napkin and slid into the chair next to her.

'So.' Michael said and they all turned to look at him. He smoothed his moustache. 'I have some news.'

'By the look on your face I'm guessing this isn't good news.' Dom said taking another gulp of coffee.

Michael sighed. 'The HX-2 was stolen last night.'

Dom's eyes widened. 'Didn't we blow the HX-1…'

'Out of the sky.' Hawke finished. 'They rebuilt her?'

'Rebuilt and redesigned. This bird outclasses Airwolf.' Marella said.

'No.' Dom's automatic denial echoed in the room.

'We don't know who has her.' Michael leaned back in his chair and nodded at Marella who reached into the briefcase she had brought with her and pulled out a folder. 'No leads. No clues. It was a precision operation. The HX-2 was secured for the night. A security check at midnight confirmed the place was sealed up tight. A security check at six am discovered that it was missing.'

Hawke's eyebrows shot up. 'They didn't notice someone stealing a helicopter?'

Michael shook his head. 'What's even more remarkable is that the place was sealed up as tight as a drum.'

'It's not artificially intelligent?' Caitlin asked swallowing her bite of sandwich hastily.

'Thankfully not.' Marella said.

'What about an inside job?' Dom asked.

'We've considered that but if someone is involved they're not showing their hand.' Michael said.

'What about past employees?' Caitlin picked up her coffee.

'No disgruntled employees.' Marella shook her head. 'Nobody has been sacked in the last few months.'

'What about the test pilots? There must only be a few people who can fly her?' Hawke's fingers rapped on the table top.

'All accounted for and unfortunately they all confirm the HX-2 doesn't require any more knowledge than flying your basic helicopter.' Michael said.

'So anyone could fly her?' Hawke was amazed.

'Anyone.' Michael adjusted his glasses.

'So what do you want with us Michael?' Hawke asked.

'I want to put you on stand by.' Michael said finishing his coffee. 'Cancel any contracts or work that you can. The FIRM will cover any losses.' He added before Dom could say anything. 'The HX-2 has to turn up sometime and when it does…'

'You want us to shoot it out of the sky.' Hawke concluded. He reached for Caitlin's mug and took a sip.

'Actually, no. The Airforce commissioned the HX-2 and it has already declared its intention to recover it.' Michael smoothed his moustache. 'The Committee,' he stressed the last word, 'want you to lead the recovery team.'

Hawke choked on his coffee. Caitlin patted his back as he spluttered.

'They what?' Hawke managed eventually.

'They want you to lead the recovery.' Michael repeated.

'What about the Airforce?' Hawke said.

'The Committee asked for you.' Marella said cheerfully.

'Congratulations, Hawke.' Michael added with a wide smile. 'I think they finally like you.'

Hawke glared at them both. 'Why me?'

Michael dropped the smile. 'Seriously? You have extensive experience of recovering stolen aircraft and,' he emphasised, pointing at the pilot, 'you also know what to do in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.'

'The Committee's worried that the Airforce won't blow up their latest toy.' Caitlin surmised.

'That's about the top and bottom of it.' Marella confirmed.

'So what's the plan?' Hawke asked wondering if the Committee actually asking for him was a good sign.

'Once we locate the HX-2, you'll go in with the Airforce on the ground. Airwolf will provide cover from the air.' Michael tapped his fingers on the wooden surface. 'The Airforce would like to do an initial meet and greet as soon as possible. Introduce you to your team and get an initial briefing on the HX-2 capabilities.'

Hawke was rubbed his chin. 'Dom can't provide that kind of air support on his own.'

'What am I? Chopped liver?' Caitlin asked.

'Cait…' Hawke began hesitantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'm pregnant not incapacitated.'

Hawke struggled against his instinctive urge to keep her out of it. He turned back to Michael. 'I'm not wearing an Airforce uniform. Not this time.'

Michael nodded. 'We also need to keep in mind this whole thing could just be a way of drawing Airwolf out of hiding.'

Caitlin blinked. 'You think someone stole the HX-2 just to get to Airwolf?'

'It's a possibility.' Michael said.

'It would account for the lack of leads.' Hawke commented.

Michael nodded and sighed. 'We still don't know who broke into Santini Air.'

'You didn't anywhere with Santos?' Caitlin asked.

'No.' Michael picked up his empty cup and frowned.

Hawke took the hint and went to get the coffee pot. He topped up all their mugs. 'What exactly did Santos give us?' He asked.

'Not much.' Michael admitted. 'He received a phone call we can't trace; he met with a guy who he met in semi-darkness and can't really describe. The most we got out of him was the guy was average height with dark hair.'

'The guy paid him in cash.' Marella continued. 'His instructions were specific. Santos was to get to Santini Air around three in the morning. He would find the place open. He was to vandalise the office and make the place look like it had been turned over.'

'He did that alright.' Dom muttered. The office had been devastated. 'I'm still finding bits of paper around the place.'

'So,' said Caitlin, 'someone broke in and searched for a clue about Airwolf and then paid Santos to try to make it look like a random act of vandalism?'

'It looks that way.' Michael said.

'It's weird though.' Caitlin commented. 'I mean, even if we'd accepted the random act of vandalism thing, they would have still made us more wary.'

'Whoever it is,' Marella replied, 'is either supremely confident or extremely stupid.'

'Or maybe both.' Michael said.

'And you think this whole HX-2 thing could just be someone coming after us?' Dom checked.

'Maybe.' Michael said.

Dom sighed heavily, the lines on his craggy face deepened. 'That's great. Just great.'

'I have narrowed down the list of people who I think it might be at the FIRM.' Michael said. He flipped open the folder Marella has extracted and took out three photos. He passed the first one to Hawke. 'Paul Merrick. He looks after the East European division. He joined the FIRM at the same time as me and we've always had a…rivalry.'

'Who's this?' Caitlin said picking up a photo of a sophisticated woman with white hair.

'Constance Francis. She's a senior member of the Committee.' Marella said. 'She was a strong supporter of Zeus.'

'And then there is this guy.' Michael passed the second photo to Hawke. A distinguished African-American stared out of the glossy picture. 'Abraham Joseph. He's also on the Committee and also a strong supporter of Zeus.'

'It was Joseph who suggested using you to recover the HX-2.' Marella noted.

'Francis voted against it,' Michael added, 'but she could be hiding her intent and using Joseph.'

'Or the two of them could be conspiring.' Marella suggested.

'Lord, I don't mind telling you this is giving me a headache.' Dom said putting his mug down and folding his arms across his expansive chest.

'I have people keeping each of them under surveillance,' Michael said and he motioned at Marella, 'which is why Marella is resuming some of her old duties as my senior aide.'

Caitlin smiled. 'Talking of conspiracies, won't that raise questions about your relationship?'

Marella shook her head. 'It's actually making it a lot easier to see each other without raising questions.'

'You guys still on for tomorrow night?' Caitlin asked. The couple were going to use the cabin as the rendezvous for their first official date delayed with Michael's trip to Washington.

Michael nodded and sent a questioning glance at Hawke. 'If you're still sure it's OK.'

Hawke shrugged. 'It's fine with us.'

'You sure you don't need us to watch Angelina?' Caitlin asked. She knew Michael had decided not to tell his daughter about his date with Marella believing it would be better to wait.

'My parents are in town.' Michael explained. 'They're babysitting Angelina so you have a free evening.'

'You can come over to mine for dinner.' Dom suggested. 'Jo's out with Marin.'

'Again?' Caitlin scowled. She had never forgiven the detective for trying to arrest her for murder.

'How many dates does that make?' Hawke asked.

'A few.' Dom admitted.

'In only a couple of weeks.' Caitlin sighed. 'She must really like him.'

'I think it's kinda romantic.' Dom said. 'All you kids getting together.'

Michael stroked his moustache and sighed. It was only Dom who could get away with calling him a kid.

'I have some news from Karen.' Marella said deciding a change of subject was in order.

'Oh?' asked Hawke, his eyes narrowing on her.

'Karen thinks we can transfer the artificial intelligence into the new helicopter.' Marella said.

'Transfer?' Caitlin asked.

'Electronically.' Marella said. 'We can download everything currently in Airwolf's memory along with the programming we think supports the intelligence and transfer it into the new ship.'

'Will that really work?' Caitlin asked doubtfully.

'It's all we've got with Gemini being destroyed.' Marella said.

'It's likely we'll have some time to work out the specifics.' Michael added. 'We don't merge with the Company until the beginning of July and it's likely they'll want to continue using you guys for missions.'

'And if we modify the original Airwolf after the transfer we should prevent another artificial intelligence developing.' Marella continued.

'But the Company will still take control of the new ship.' Hawke pointed out.

Michael brushed a finger across his moustache. 'Not if I have anything to say about it.'

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed on the spy. 'What are you plotting?'

Michael gestured, a twinkle in his good eye. 'You don't want to know.'

Hawke gave a short laugh. 'You got that right.' A sound teased his hearing and he gestured at Michael. 'Your ride's here.'

Marella sighed and put her coffee down as Michael got to his feet. 'We'll be in touch.'

Hawke waited until he heard the sound of the FIRM chopper departing before turning to Caitlin. 'Are you really sure you're up to a mission?'

'Sure I am.'

Hawke frowned. 'You're still getting sick.'

'But not when I fly.' Caitlin pointed out; in fact, flying was the only time she didn't feel nauseous. 'And I've got my energy back.'

'I just think you might want to take some time to think about it some more.' Hawke said.

Caitlin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed. 'String, unless you really want to fight about this, drop it.'

The couple stared at each other for a moment whilst Dom stared at the floor.

Hawke got to his feet and stalked out of the cabin.

Caitlin watched him, her mouth dropping open. She looked at Dom and snapped her mouth closed. She blushed and tried to look unaffected. 'Guess we're having a fight about it, huh?' She muttered and picked her coffee cup.

Dom patted her hand. 'Don't worry about it, honey. He's just concerned about you.'

She tried to smile and failed. 'I know and I appreciate it…it's just…' She stopped and sighed again. 'I'm sorry, Dom. I shouldn't put you in the middle.'

'You let me worry about that.' Dom said with a gap-toothed smile.

Caitlin smiled. 'I can understand him being a little over-protective with the baby and everything.'

'Cait, you're going to have to be patient with him. You, the baby,' he gestured extravagantly, 'he can't believe how good things are going right now. He's kinda waiting for the other shoe to drop.'

Caitlin sighed.

Dom shifted in his chair. 'I know you know why he's so determined to keep you safe and I know you have to stand on your own two feet – it's best for both of you if you do – but try not to push him too fast.'

'Yeah.' She got to her feet, leaned down and dropped a kiss on his ruddy cheek. 'Thanks, Dom.'

Dom watched Caitlin disappear up the stairs before he headed outside. He found Hawke on the porch bench and wasn't surprised that the younger man hadn't gone far; he was still protecting his wife despite the argument. Dom wondered how to broach the subject as he sat down beside him and glanced at Hawke's impenetrable profile, how the guarded blue eyes were fixed on the lake.

'String, can I offer you some advice from someone older and wiser than you?' Dom began.

'Could I stop you?' Hawke muttered.

'She won't stand for being wrapped in cotton wool, String.' Dom said. 'She's got an independent streak a mile wide and now she's feeling better she's rediscovering it. I'm guessing that walk this morning was all about her chafing against the fact that you've hardly let her out of your sight.'

Hawke folded his arms across his chest.

'String, you can't keep her locked in the cabin twenty-four hours a day.' There was a hint of exasperation peppering the words.

'Don't tempt me.' Hawke slanted a glance at his old friend and found Dom smiling back at him.

Hawke shifted restlessly on the bench.

'String, look I know you want to keep her safe but if you hold her too tightly she'll suffocate.' Dom stood up and patted him on the shoulder. 'Think about it kid.' He walked back to his chopper leaving a pensive Hawke staring out at the lake.

Hawke shoved a hand through his hair in frustration and leaned forward watching the eagle swooping to grab a fish from the lake. He was thrilled about the baby, he was, it was just…he sighed. Maybe he was going a little overboard a little, he admitted to himself. He stood up and walked back inside the cabin.

Caitlin was at the kitchen sink washing up the mugs from their visitors.

Hawke walked over and slid his hands around her waist. 'I'm sorry.'

Caitlin turned in his arms and he was surprised not to see annoyance in her eyes. He felt his stomach unclench a little.

'I'm sorry too.' Caitlin pulled off her rubber gloves so she could touch him. 'I know you only want to keep me and the baby safe.' She ran her hands over his shoulders. 'But I'll go nuts if all I do is sit on my hands until the baby's born.'

'I know.' Hawke pulled her closer. 'It's just…hard for me to risk you especially now...'

She laid a hand against his cheek. 'The doc said I should be fine flying in my first two trimesters and Airwolf is a pretty safe place for me to be. And I promise; I'm not going to take unnecessary risks. I want our baby.'

Hawke sighed. 'I told you when we got together you were going to have to be patient with me, Cait.' He hugged her tightly. He'd get past this, he thought; he just had to let go of her a little. He sighed and wondered how he did that.


	11. Duplicity II: Part 2

'Caitlin!' Hawke yelled up the stairs. 'They're here.'

'Coming.'

Hawke patted the banisters and glanced back over the downstairs of the cabin. Caitlin had excelled herself, he thought. The lamps gave a cosy atmosphere with the fire burning in the hearth and candles strategically lit around the room. There was a stew simmering on the top of the stove and the table was set with good china and glassware. He turned as Caitlin came to stand beside him.

'You think it's too much?' She asked.

Hawke shrugged. 'It looks good to me.' He slipped an arm around her waist and hugged her. 'I'm sure Michael and Marella will appreciate it.'

'I hope so.' Caitlin gave everything a quick once-over. 'I want to make sure it's perfect them.'

'It will be.' Hawke said. 'They'll be together.'

Caitlin kissed his cheek and slipped out of his hold. 'I just want to make it special for them. I'd better check on the food. Did you chill the wine?'

'I chilled the wine.' Hawke confirmed.

The door opened and their friends stepped into the cabin. They both froze and looked around the room.

'Can I take your coats?' Hawke asked gently.

Marella passed Hawke her coat. 'This looks lovely.'

'Caitlin.' Hawke said by way of explanation. 'You look great, Marella.' The agent was dressed in a deep burgundy dress in a soft material that skimmed her curves.

'I agree.' Michael handed Hawke his coat; he was wearing his usual white although he was wearing a sweater and pants rather than a suit. 'She looks beautiful.'

Caitlin came out to greet them and gestured at the stew. 'The stew is ready whenever you are. Wine is chilling in the refrigerator. We'll be at Dom's if you need us for anything.'

'Thanks for this.' Michael said leaning on his cane.

Hawke nodded and handed Caitlin her jacket. He shoved his arms into his own leather jacket. 'We'll leave you to it.' He hustled Caitlin out of the cabin and they quickly headed to their chopper.

'I hope it goes well.' Caitlin said reaching for the headset as Hawke switched the engines and rotors on.

'Well, we've done as much as we can.' Hawke said as he took the chopper into the night sky. 'It's up to them now.'

Caitlin nodded although her fingers twisted together nervously.

'You feeling OK?' Hawke asked.

'Fine.' Caitlin smiled ruefully. 'You know I think I might have the sickness under control now. I only threw up twice today.'

'You haven't eaten Dom's cooking yet.' Hawke quipped.

The journey to Van Nuys airfield was uneventful and they took Caitlin's car to Dom's apartment.

Caitlin frowned as she parked next to the Santini Air jeep and looked at the police car parked in the visitor's section.

'That looks like Marin's car.' Hawke commented as they exited their vehicle.

'You don't think Dom's invited him to dinner?' Caitlin asked as she took her husband's outstretched hand.

'He's probably here picking Jo up for a date.' Hawke said as he knocked on the door before he opened it.

They walked straight into Dom's small sitting room. Hawke could swear that the décor hadn't changed in twenty years. The wallpaper was still the same green and yellow lurid print with matching green carpet. The same pale beige leatherette sofa and chair took up the centre of the room along with a battered coffee table whilst an old Formica table and chairs took up the back wall. An old sideboard crowded one wall, its surface covered with pictures of family and friends.

Detective Marin got to his feet as they entered and shuffled nervously. Caitlin took in the smart suit and polished shoes before her wary eyes met his.

'Detective Marin.' She graciously held out her hand.

Marin shook it. 'Mrs Hawke.' He gestured. 'I'd like to apologise for…'

'Trying to arrest me for murder?' Caitlin suggested when he struggled for words. 'Why don't we forget about it?'

Marin nodded and sank back onto the sofa.

Caitlin shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Hawke who hung it up on the hooks by the front door as Dom bustled in from the kitchen. He was wearing an oversized apron and there was a tea towel slung over his shoulder.

'Ah great. You kids are here already.' He greeted them cheerfully and ushered them into seats, playing the jovial host to cover the tension in the room. He finally left them alone again once he'd provided drinks just as Jo came through from the bedroom.

'Hi guys.' Jo Santini smiled a welcome at the couple although her blue eyes immediately darted to her date and gleamed with approval. She smoothed a hand over the pale blue dress she wore.

'You look stunning.' Marin said.

'That was the right answer, Rick.' Jo said with a laugh. She handed him her coat.

'So where are you guys going?' Caitlin asked nosily.

'I have dinner reservations at a small Mexican restaurant near Santa Monica.' Marin said helping Jo into the coat.

'It's a great place.' Jo commented. 'We should all go sometime.'

Caitlin and Hawke exchanged an amused glance.

Marin's dark eyes alighted on the orange juice Caitlin was drinking before drifting back up to the couple. 'I forgot, I meant to say congratulations on your news.'

Both Hawke and Caitlin stiffened; they had confided the news in close friends and family and had thought it understood that they hadn't wanted to publicise it further.

'Thank you.' Caitlin managed as she saw Hawke's blue eyes cool imperceptibly at his old childhood friend.

Jo looked at them uncertainly, hesitating as Marin opened the door.

'We should leave, Jo, if we're to make the reservations.' The detective prompted.

'Sure. I'll see you guys later?' Jo asked taking a step towards the door.

'Have fun.' Caitlin murmured.

'We will.' Jo said.

The door closed behind them.

Hawke pushed a hand through his short brown hair. 'I can't believe she told him.'

Caitlin shrugged. She wasn't happy herself but she tried to give the other woman the benefit of the doubt. 'It's only natural. They are dating.'

'What's natural?' Dom said hurrying back into the room with a plate of garlic bread.

'Jo told Marin about the baby.' Hawke stated trying hard not to sound like a teenager telling tales. He snagged a slice of garlic bread.

'Ah String.' Dom sat down heavily on the chair. 'She didn't mean anything by it. She's just so happy, she probably didn't think.'

'That's what worries me.' Hawke muttered.

'You're making too much of it.' Dom said.

'If she's telling him about this, how long before she starts to tell him about the Lady?' Hawke pointed out.

'She wouldn't tell anyone about Airwolf, String.' Dom defended his niece.

'Maybe she wouldn't,' Caitlin interjected, 'but I think it would be worth one of us just reminding Jo that just because she's dating Marin doesn't mean that our lives are an open book to him.' She gestured at him. 'What if she starts telling him about your private business, Dom?'

'You have a point.' Dom conceded. 'I'll have a word.'

'Thanks.' Caitlin flashed him a grateful smile.

Hawke squeezed her hand. 'So what's on the menu?' He asked changing the subject.

Dom's face lit up and he rubbed his hands together gleefully. 'I tell ya, we're having an Italian feast.'

The dinner of freshly made lasagne with a dessert of a tiramisu was delicious and all three of them retired back to the sitting area with their coffee feeling mellow and relaxed.

'I wonder how Michael and Marella are getting on?' Caitlin speculated as she cuddled into her husband.

'Well, we'll find out when we head back.' Hawke commented glancing at the clock. They'd agreed not to return before ten and it was almost half-past nine.

Dom gave a chuckle. 'I have to admit I kinda feel…' The phone rang interrupting him. He struggled to his feet and staggered the couple of steps across the room to answer it.

'Hello.' His dark eyes sobered abruptly. 'Yes, of course I remember you.' His lips pursed together as he listened and he looked over at Hawke and Caitlin anxiously. 'Don't worry. We'll collect them and be with you before you know it.' He put the phone down.

'What's the matter?' Caitlin asked immediately.

'It's Angelina.' Dom said quickly untying the apron he still wore as the couple got to their feet. 'That was Michael's mother. She went to check on her ten minutes ago and she's missing.'

'Oh God.' Caitlin said reaching for the jacket Hawke handed her. 'Does Michael know?'

Dom nodded. 'He's waiting for us to pick him up.'

Hawke's blue eyes were expressionless as he gestured at the older man; a sign of how worried he was. 'We'll get the Lady. She'll get us to the cabin and back to Michael's house faster.'

'Why don't I take the car to Michael's and start helping with the search?' Caitlin suggested as they walked out of the apartment. 'It'll be a squash in the Lady if we're all on board.'

'You sure?' Hawke checked.

'Yeah.' She kissed him. 'Take care.'

'You too.'

Caitlin watched as the guys got in the Santini Air jeep and peeled away from the car park. She sighed and got in her own car. The drive to Michael's beach house took the better part of half an hour and she was tired by the time she parked up in front of the white building.

Michael's mother, Elizabeth Coldsmith-Briggs, hurried out of the large wooden front door to meet her. 'Caitlin.' She enveloped the younger woman into a hug. 'It's good to see you.'

Caitlin hugged Elizabeth. She could sense the other woman's anxiety as though it were a physical living thing. 'Hawke's gone to get Michael.' She explained as Elizabeth released her and they walked into the house. 'They should be here any minute.'

'Thank God.' Elizabeth led her through to the kitchen. 'Mike and I have been wondering whether to call the police but Michael told me to wait until he got here.'

'Caitlin.' Michael Coldsmith-Briggs Junior stood up to greet her and Caitlin absently kissed his cheek before slinging her jacket onto a stool and picking up the kettle. She figured they could all do with a cup of tea.

'Why don't you tell me what happened exactly?' She asked.

Elizabeth smoothed her blouse and settled onto a stool. Her fingers twisted the strand of pearls she wore as her anxious blue eyes met Caitlin's. 'Michael left and we all had dinner together. Angelina had her bath.' A lump in her throat halted her explanation abruptly.

'And Angelina and I played chess,' Mike continued, 'before she went to bed.'

'What time was this?' Caitlin checked as she set out the teapot.

'Around half-past eight.' Elizabeth gestured. 'Just after nine, I was tired and decided to go to bed myself and I stopped in her room.' Her eyes filled with tears. 'She wasn't there. I can't believe someone was able to sneak in and take her.'

'Is there a ransom note?' Caitlin asked.

Mike laid a comforting arm around his wife. 'No. The room barely looked disturbed. We've left everything as it was.'

'Maybe I should take a look.' Caitlin said.

'Of course.' Elizabeth immediately headed out the kitchen and Caitlin followed her through the house to Angelina's bedroom. It was on the corner and was a large sized room. It was decorated in pale pink with a bed on one side of the room, cupboards on the far wall and a desk and more bookshelves on another. The bed had a matching pink bedspread to the walls and Caitlin noted the way the blankets were thrown back and the pillow lying in the centre of the bed. An empty dog bed lay beside it. The room had two wide windows that flooded the room with sunlight during the day; both were closed. Caitlin crossed over to one and opened it testing the lock. She looked out at the shadowy ocean vista, the smell of seawater wrinkling her nose. She closed it and turned back to the room. She wandered over to the desk and her fingers tapped on a stack of school books.

'Doesn't Angelina normally keep these in her rucksack?' Caitlin asked.

'Yes.' Elizabeth rubbed her arms. 'She only usually takes them out for homework.'

'Where is her rucksack?' Caitlin's eyes searched around the room.

'Well, it's…' Elizabeth frowned. Her eyes widened with sudden realisation. 'You don't think she's been kidnapped do you?'

'No. I think she's run away. ' Caitlin gestured at the bed. 'I used to do the same to my bed when I sneaked out. Brownie is missing and a kidnapper wouldn't have wasted time on taking a dog. Her rucksack is gone and I'm pretty sure if we checked her clothes she would be missing some.' She sighed. 'There's probably food missing from the kitchen.'

'But why?' Elizabeth asked. 'Why would she run away? She's so happy here with Michael.'

Caitlin bit her lip. 'Kids can sometimes be very good at hiding what they're really feeling.'

'Or maybe she overheard us talking.' Mike said slowly. He leaned against the bedroom doorway.

'What about?' Caitlin asked bluntly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly. 'When Angelina went to bed we were talking about Michael's date with Marella.'

Caitlin sighed. 'That would probably do it.'

Elizabeth's downcast face had her crossing to the older woman and slipping an arm around her shoulders. 'This isn't your fault, Elizabeth.' Caitlin said. 'It was an accident.'

'We should have been more careful.' Elizabeth sighed and gestured at her equally dejected husband. 'We were operatives for more than twenty years. You would think we would know to be more careful about the possibility of little ears listening to adult conversations.'

Caitlin was about to reply when the eerie howl of the Airwolf engines echoed overhead.

'What was that?' Mike said alarmed.

'A helicopter.' Caitlin said hurrying past him and back through the house. She snapped on the outside lights and opened the veranda windows that led to the back garden in time to see Airwolf landing.

'That's some helicopter.' Mike muttered as they watched everybody disembark.

Michael was almost running across the lawn, hampered by his bad leg. Hawke kept pace with him as Dom and Marella brought up the rear.

'It's not a kidnapping.' Caitlin said before any of them could say anything.

Michael's good eye fastened onto her. 'How do you know that?'

'Her rucksack is gone, Michael.' Caitlin explained. 'Her bed is made up to make it appear like she was still in it and Brownie's gone too.'

'We think she's run away.' Mike said gruffly.

'Run away.' Michael slumped against the patio table and held onto it for support.

'Why?' asked Dom gesticulating. 'Why would she do that?'

'We think she overheard Mike and I talking about the date tonight.' Elizabeth's blue eyes beseeched her son. 'I'm so sorry, Michael.'

Michael waved away her apology. 'We should just focus on finding her.'

'She can't have gone far, Michael.' Hawke patted the spy's shoulder. 'Dom and I will take Airwolf do a sweep of the area.'

'I'm coming with you.' Michael said. He gestured at the women and his parents. 'You all stay here in case she comes back.'

The three men turned and headed back to Airwolf before anyone could comment. Caitlin folded her arms across her chest and tried hard to ensure her resentment at being arbitrarily left out of the search didn't show.

'There must be something we can do.' Marella commented. There was a hint of the frustration Caitlin was feeling in the spy's voice.

'We could search the grounds of the house just in case she's hiding somewhere.' Caitlin suggested.

'Are you sure it isn't a waste of time?' Mike asked. 'After all, it looks like the guys have it under control.'

Elizabeth put a hand on Mike's arm. 'I think it's an excellent suggestion.'

'We'd better grab some torches.' Caitlin said watching as Airwolf ascended back into the sky.

They headed indoors and Caitlin retrieved her jacket as Marella got the torches. They headed back out into the garden. They searched the grounds thoroughly calling Angelina's name but there was no sign of the little girl.

Caitlin and Marella reconvened on the balcony.

'This is hopeless.' Marella said. 'She could be anywhere.'

'You know the area around here.' Caitlin said breathlessly. 'If you were a little girl running away, where would you go?'

Marella thought for a moment and her eyes caught on the steps down to the beach. 'The beach. There are some caves not far from here that would make great hiding places.'

'Let's go.' Caitlin said.

They were careful on the steep steps and both women gave a sigh of relief at reaching the sand. Marella stepped out of her high heels and winced at the sight of the sand clinging to the expensive satin. She left them at the bottom of the steps.

'How far are the caves?' Caitlin asked.

'Just round this corner.' Marella's torch light beamed the way ahead.

Caitlin looked at the steep cliff beside them and shivered.

'Are you OK?' Marella asked.

'I'm fine.' Caitlin said. 'I'm sorry about your date.'

'It was going really well too.' Marella sighed, her mind flashing back to the romantic evening; they had been dancing to an old jazz record when the phone had cut short the night. 'I guess we're going to have to wait for a while longer.'

'Not necessarily.' Caitlin tried to comfort her.

'Michael won't want to upset Angelina.' Marella said firmly. 'He's made that clear. If she has run away because she overheard Elizabeth and Mike just discussing our date…'

'She's probably just confused about what it means to her.' Caitlin argued.

'Maybe.' Marella shone the torch at an outcropping of rocks. 'Here. This is the start of the caves.'

'Angelina!' Caitlin yelled. 'Angelina!'

There was a faint cry and a dog's bark.

Marella grabbed Caitlin's arm. 'Did you hear that?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin took another deep breath and shouted; 'Angelina?'

'I'm here!' The voice sounded very young and very scared.

'Keep yelling, honey! We're coming!' Caitlin said as they hurried up the beach. They followed Angelina's voice until they came to the edge of the cliff. Caitlin shone her torch mid-way up and swallowed.

Angelina was lying on a ledge, her pale, dirty face was terrified and smudged with tears; her blonde hair was in tangles around her head. She was wearing a blue anorak and her arm was around her dog who was barking excitedly. 'I fell!' She cried plaintively.

'Don't worry, sweetie!' Caitlin yelled. 'We're on our way.'

Marella grabbed hold of Caitlin before she could move toward the cliff. 'You can't go up there.'

Caitlin opened her mouth to argue.

'You have the baby to think about.' Marella said firmly. 'What if you fell?'

Caitlin snapped her mouth shut again. 'Will you be OK?'

Marella nodded and handed Caitlin her torch. 'Hold this.' She removed her pantyhose; her bare feet would have a better grip on the cliff. She began to climb steadily. She was grateful that Caitlin kept the torch fixed on her, helping her find footholds and handholds until she reached the ledge.

She clambered onto the small area and took a couple of deep breaths as she got her footing. She patted Brownie who scampered over to greet her and firmly pushed him to lie down quietly.

Her dark eyes met Angelina's tear-filled blue ones. The little girl was right on the edge of the ledge lying on her side and cradling her arm. Marella slowly lowered herself to the ledge and crawled over. She eased Angelina back from the ledge and huddled with her, wrapping her in her own coat, by the cliff wall.

'Is everything OK?' Caitlin yelled.

'We're fine.' Marella yelled back. 'You'd better go for help. We're not going to be able to come down without some.'

'OK.' Caitlin shouted.

Marella's attention turned back to Angelina. 'Let's have a look at your arm.'

Angelina winced as Marella examined her sore arm.

'The good news is that you haven't broken it. The bad news is that you've sprained your wrist.' Marella diagnosed. She removed the silk scarf from around her neck and began to wrap the wrist in a makeshift bandage.

'I landed on it.' Angelina said. She pointed upwards. 'I lost my balance on the cliff path.'

Marella looked up and shuddered at the drop. Angelina had been incredibly lucky.

'Are you going to marry my dad?'

The blunt question had Marella's eyes flying back to the little girl.

'Your grandparents thought you might have heard them talking this evening about your dad and I.' Marella began nervously. 'Is that why you ran away?'

Angelina sniffled and nodded.

Marella finished tying the bandage as she considered her response. She sat back and looked at Angelina. 'Can I speak to you woman to woman?'

Angelina nodded a little suspiciously.

'How much do you know about dating?' Marella asked.

'It's what adults do before they get married.' Angelina said simply.

'That's true,' Marella said, 'but it's a little more complicated than that. You see sometimes adults date to see if they like each other enough to get married. Sometimes it leads to marriage and sometimes they just agree that they're better off as friends.'

'So you and my dad might not get married?' Angelina asked.

'We might not. Tonight was our first date so we don't really know how it will turn out.' Marella agreed. 'We thought we'd wait to see if we were maybe heading in the direction of marriage before we told you about it because we didn't want to worry you.'

Angelina's quick mind absorbed the information. 'You should have told me.' She said stubbornly.

'We see that now.' Marella said and couldn't resist stroking a lock of the little girl's hair away from her face. 'Is that why you ran away? Because you were angry we might be getting married and hadn't told you?'

Angelina's eyes darted away from her. 'I thought if I wasn't supposed to know you were getting married that you mustn't want me, that when you and my dad married, you'd send me away.'

Marella's heart seized at the conclusion Angelina had jumped to. 'No,' she denied quickly, 'that just wouldn't happen and you know why?' She nudged Angelina's chin up so she could meet the little girl's eyes. 'Your dad loves you very much. He would never send you away. Never.' She framed Angelina's face. 'And your father would never marry someone who didn't see how special you are and how lucky they were to have you as a daughter.'

Tears spilled over onto Angelina's dirt-smeared cheeks and the little girl dived into Marella's arms, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. 'I'm sorry, Marella.'

'That's OK, Angelina.' Marella clutched her closer and stroked a hand over the little girl's hair. 'You're safe. That's what's important.'

Angelina eased away from her and swiped at her tears. 'You must really like my dad to go on a date with him?'

'Well, just between us girls?' Marella whispered secretively.

Angelina nodded.

'I like him very much.' Marella confided. 'But we both want you to be happy so if you're not comfortable with my dating your dad, I won't.'

Before Angelina could speak, a shriek of engines above them had them staring upwards and Marella breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Airwolf as the helicopter came to hover in front of them. One of the cockpit doors opened and Hawke jumped out onto the ledge.

'Uncle String!' Angelina launched herself at Hawke who caught her firmly and held his balance to ensure they remained on the ledge as Brownie got to his feet excited at the new arrival.

Hawke's blue eyes sought Marella's over Angelina's head. 'You OK?'

'I'm fine.' The agent answered calmly.

Hawke looked back at the helicopter and waved at Dom to bring her closer. 'OK. I'm going to hand you to your dad.'

'Brownie first.' Angelina said.

'No, you first.' Hawke stated firmly.

Angelina didn't argue; there was something about her Uncle String's tone that warned her she wouldn't win. She let Hawke pass her up to her father.

Michael's arms tightened fast around his daughter and he buried his face in her tangled blond hair. 'Thank God!' He muttered as she cried in his arms. 'You're safe now.'

'I'm sorry, Daddy.' Angelina sobbed.

'That's OK.' Michael rocked her gently. 'Let's go home.'

'Brownie…' Angelina said.

Michael looked back to the ledge where Hawke was stood with the dog in his arms. 'OK. You get in the back.'

Angelina scrambled into the back of the cockpit whilst Michael took hold of the wriggling mass of puppy. He handed the dog to his daughter.

'Head to the house.' Hawke yelled. 'We'll meet you there.' He closed the cockpit door before Michael could argue.

Airwolf veered away and Hawke held out a hand to Marella. 'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' Marella said.

They made their way down. Caitlin stood at the bottom keeping their way lit with the torches.

Hawke hugged his wife as soon as his feet were back on solid ground. 'You OK?'

Caitlin nodded and glanced at Marella. 'Are you?'

Marella nodded. 'We'd better get back to the house.'

They made their way quickly and they gathered in the kitchen where Michael was making hot chocolate for his daughter.

'Where's Angelina?' Hawke asked.

'Elizabeth's helping her bathe and get into some fresh pyjamas.' Mike explained.

Michael turned from the stove. 'I just want,' he said roughly, 'to thank you all.'

'That's not necessary.' Caitlin said. She smiled gently as she took a seat. 'We love her too, Michael.'

Michael's breath caught in the back of his throat and he swiftly turned back to the boiling milk so the others wouldn't see his tears.

The Airwolf team exchanged a look.

Hawke cleared his throat. 'We should get the Lady back to the Lair.'

Michael turned back. 'Thanks again.'

'Any time, Michael.' Hawke nudged Caitlin and she got to her feet tiredly.

Marella stood up. 'Could you drop me at Red Star?'

'Actually,' Michael interrupted, 'I was hoping you could stay for a while longer. We should probably talk.'

Caitlin saw the indecision on Marella's face and bit her lip. 'You could take my car.' She offered.

'Are you sure?' Marella asked.

Caitlin nodded and handed her the keys. 'I'm too tired to drive anyway.'

There was a flurry of goodbyes and a few moments later the echo of Airwolf's engines as she shrieked away punctuated their departure.

Michael made up the hot chocolate and raised the full mug. 'I'll just take this to Angelina.'

Marella nodded in acquiescence, subsiding onto one of the stools.

Michael hobbled through the house to his daughter's bedroom. He paused in the doorway. The little girl was bathed and redressed into pyjamas. A fresh bandage was wrapped around her wrist and his mother was just finished drying Angelina's hair. It gleamed under the low lighting.

'Come on.' Elizabeth said firmly. 'Into bed.'

Angelina climbed under the covers and her grandmother kissed her goodnight. Elizabeth smoothed a hand over her granddaughter's hair and walked out, pausing briefly to give her son a reassuring pat on the arm as she passed him.

Michael limped into the room. He sat on Angelina's bed and passed her the mug. She sat up against the pillows and took a sip.

'So we should talk about what happened tonight.' Michael began.

'I'm sorry, Daddy.' Angelina's bottom lip trembled.

'Why did you think you needed to run away?' Michael blurted out. He mentally kicked himself; he'd meant to approach the subject gently.

Angelina's blue eyes met his. 'I thought you and Marella were going to get married and you didn't want me anymore.'

Michael flinched.

'But Marella told me that I was wrong,' Angelina continued, 'that dating didn't mean you were going to get married and that even if you did, you would never send me away.'

Michael stroked a finger down her soft cheek. 'She's right. You and me, kiddo; we're a package deal.'

Angelina nodded. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Marella?'

'I guess I wasn't sure how to tell you.' Michael said.

Angelina bit her lip. 'You really like her, huh?'

Michael nodded slowly. 'I do.'

Angelina sighed. 'She really likes you too.' She confided in a hushed whisper.

Michael smiled. 'She does, huh?'

Angelina nodded. 'Marella's pretty cool.'

'She is.' Michael agreed.

'I mean she climbed all the way up the cliff,' Angelina said, 'and she wasn't even mad at me.'

'She was worried about you.' Michael said.

'I guess if you guys wanted to go on a date, I would be OK with that.' Angelina said.

'Well, maybe,' Michael said, 'we should go on a date altogether. What do you think?'

Angelina nodded.

Michael smiled and removed the mug from her hands to set it on the bedside table. 'Time to go to sleep.' He tucked the blankets around her as she settled down and kissed the top of her head.

He ruffled Brownie's head as he got to his feet. He closed the bedroom door with a soft click and for a moment, rested his forehead against the cool wood. The two hours Angelina had been missing had been the most terrifying of his life; he'd thought he'd lost his daughter and the remembered fear crawled up his gut and strangled his breath again.

Michael stepped away from the door and limped back to the kitchen. He took a step inside the kitchen and froze. Marella was stood at the counter making tea. He tried to ignore how right she looked standing in his kitchen, in his home.

Marella glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. 'I thought you might want some jasmine tea.'

'That sounds great.' Michael said. He took a seat at the breakfast island.

She joined him and set out the teapot and the tiny ceramic cups. She poured them both a drink and they toasted each other silently before taking a sip of the fragrant brew.

'Your parents went to bed.' Marella said. 'I think your mother feels bad that Angelina overheard their conversation.'

'It wasn't her fault.' Michael said tiredly. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the ache there. 'I should have told Angelina about our date.'

'How is she?' Marella asked.

'Fine.' Michael smiled. 'She has some bumps and bruises but she'll be fine.'

'You know,' Marella began, 'if you want us to stop dating for a while…'

'Do you want to stop dating?' Michael asked bluntly.

Marella's dark eyes blinked at him. 'Well, no, but I just thought with Angelina…'

'Angelina has given us her permission.' Michael said a twinkle of amusement appearing in his good eye.

'She has?' Marella checked she'd heard him right.

'She has.' Michael said. 'I thought maybe our next date should be child friendly. If we include her…'

'I'd like that.' Marella said.

Michael slid his hand over the granite worktop; Marella took it.

'I thought I'd lost her.' Michael admitted. 'With everything going on, I thought someone had taken her and that was it.'

'I know.' Marella squeezed his hand. 'Me too.'

Michael raised her hand to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand gently. 'You're incredible. How you climbed up that cliff…'

Marella smiled. 'Better me than Caitlin although I think she would have attempted it if I hadn't reminded her of the baby.'

Michael caught the faint edge of jealousy. 'You haven't talked about Caitlin's news much.'

Marella looked away from Michael's knowing gaze. 'It's hard.' She admitted. She'd known the couple were trying for a baby but the reality of Caitlin's pregnancy had brought home to her how she would never be able to rejoice in such an announcement herself.

His thumb rubbed her hand. 'You don't have to pretend with me.' He said gently. 'You know that.'

Her dark eyes met his. 'I know.'

He slid off the stool and pulled her to her feet, hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around him, grateful for the comfort and the understanding.

'Well, it's definitely been a memorable first date.' Michael commented wryly.

'Definitely memorable.' Marella said.

'Are you sure you want to risk another one?' Michael asked half-seriously.

Marella's hand caressed his cheek. 'I wouldn't miss it.'

He kissed her gently, passionately; they were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart.

Her eyes caught on the kitchen clock. 'I'd better go.'

Michael was momentarily torn; he wanted to ask her to stay but the thought of his daughter had him nodding his agreement. He walked Marella out to the car and they shared another kiss before she drove away. Michael watched until the lights of the car disappeared before he went back inside. He locked up the downstairs and headed up the stairs. His feet avoided the route to his own room and turned him in the direction of Angelina's. He sneaked inside and sat on the floor. He was happy just to watch his daughter sleep; safe and well.


	12. Duplicity II: Part 3

Jo Santini rolled over in the bed and her hand closed on empty space. She opened one eye grumpily to confirm she was alone. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. A slow smile crept across her face. Detective Ricardo Marin was certainly full of surprises although the room itself was a typical bachelor's bedroom; dark browns and greys, solid wood furniture. She stretched out under the covers and slipped out of bed. She grabbed Marin's discarded shirt and put it on before going in search of her missing boyfriend.

The bedroom was located right at the back of the apartment, the bathroom opposite with a short corridor back out to the sitting room. Jo dipped into the bathroom before she continued down the corridor. The sitting room was dominated by a large television screen with the sofa directly in front of it. There was a small kitchenette at the back and a door opened out onto a small balcony.

Jo frowned as she neared the doorway to the sitting room; it sounded like Marin was on the phone to someone. He sounded annoyed. She padded to the slightly open door and listened.

'Look, I've done everything you've asked.' Marin hissed.

Jo peeked through the gap. Marin was pacing, the phone at his ear. He was wearing a white vest and jeans; he looked agitated, a dull flush on his olive complexion. His hand was clutching his hair as though he was extremely distressed.

'No. You don't understand. I've swallowed a hell of a lot to get my foot in the door at Santini Air not to mention getting you Santos.' Marin snapped angrily at the person on the other end of the phone. 'No, I've told you, I've got the niece and she knows something. I know she does.'

Jo felt her heart start to pound uncomfortably.

'You want the proof. The niece is in my bedroom.' Marin said. 'I'm taking a bigger risk and I want more money.'

Jo wanted to run back to the bedroom, pull the covers back over her head and pretend that she hadn't heard any of Marin's conversation but her feet remained rooted to the spot.

'OK. Today at twelve. Yeah, I know the Z Bar. It's out by the desert road, right?' Marin nodded. 'I'll be there. Just make sure you bring the money.' He hung up.

Jo silently rushed back to the bedroom and stripped the shirt from her body. She dived under the covers and had only just pulled them back over her head when she heard Marin's footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Marin drew the covers back.

Jo opened her eyes and blinked at him a couple of times to try to make it appear that she was just waking up. 'Hey.'

Marin reached down and kissed her.

Jo pulled away and glanced around to see if she could see a clock. She latched onto the alarm clock with barely concealed fervour. 'Is that really the time?'

'I'm afraid so.' Marin brushed Jo's hair out of her blue eyes.

'I should take a shower.' Jo said slipping from his grasp and grabbing his shirt again to cover her body.

Marin grabbed her arm. 'There's no rush.'

'I've got to get back.' Jo said. 'My uncle will be getting worried.'

Marin frowned at her as she pulled her blond bob out of the shirt. 'Is there a problem?'

Jo attempted a smile. 'Of course not.'

'Then why don't I believe you?' Marin said. He blocked her step toward the door.

Jo tried to ignore the fear knotting her stomach. She gave a sigh and rubbed her arms. 'Look, waking up with you and everything…I guess it's just hit me that we're just moving a little fast.'

Marin stared at her for a while. 'I guess things have moved a little quick.'

'Maybe we ought to slow down just for a little while.' Jo suggested.

'Sure.' Marin said. He stepped away from the door. 'Why don't you take your shower? I'll make you some breakfast.'

'Sounds good.' Jo forced herself to drop a kiss on Marin's lips.

The phone rang.

Marin kissed her again. 'I should get that.'

'Sure.' Jo gestured at the bathroom. 'I'd better get that shower.'

Marin headed into the sitting room as Jo stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on, put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it putting her head in her hands. She took a gulping breath and stripped his shirt off. She got under the rushing water and turned the heat up. She felt dirty and she scrubbed her skin until it was pink. She wrapped herself in a clean towel and took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. The apartment seemed quiet.

'Hello?' Jo said. She padded into the sitting room and her eyes caught on the note propped up on the coffee table. She snatched it up.

'Had to go into work. I'm afraid you'll have to take a cab to the airfield. I'll call you. Ricky.' The number of the cab company was on the bottom.

Jo's eyes flew to the clock. It was ten in the morning. If she hurried she could get to the airfield and tell her uncle and Hawke about Marin's duplicity. She hesitated with her finger over the numbers and wondered if she should just call the airfield. She dialled the number for the cab company; she would convince Hawke and her uncle better in person.


	13. Duplicity II: Part 4

Caitlin put the phone down on the movie producer and blew the fringe out of her hair. She had just finished cancelling their work for the next few weeks and some of the conversations hadn't been all that friendly. She got up and poured a mug of coffee. She looked at the dark brew and grimaced; she was supposed to be cutting down. She patted her tummy.

'Sorry, baby, but Mommy really needs coffee after that conversation.' She took an appreciative sip.

Hawke walked into the office; he was wearing beige overalls and an irritated expression. They were supposed to be fixing the Steerman but every time they got one bit right, something else just went wrong. His blue eyes landed on Caitlin's coffee mug and he frowned.

'One word.' She threatened.

Hawke pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped his hands. 'There another one of those in the pot?'

Caitlin shook her head and repressed the smile that she wanted to make; usually she was the one who missed out on the coffee. 'It was the last.'

'Great.' He looked so downhearted that Caitlin sighed and relented; she passed him her mug. He dropped a grateful kiss on her lips. 'You're a great wife.'

'Yeah.'

Dom pushed open the office door. 'String, what're ya doing in here? That Steerman ain't going to fix itself.'

'More's the pity,' muttered Hawke.

'What?' demanded Dom.

'I said I'm just having a coffee.' Hawke replied.

The older pilot gave him a suspicious look which increased when Hawke attempted an innocent expression. Dom sniffed. He nodded at the coffee mug. 'I could do with a cup of that myself.'

'This is the last.' Hawke said cheerfully.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'I'll make a fresh pot.'

'You're an angel.' Dom said.

'Jo timed it well.' Hawke pointed to the cab rolling up outside the window. 'She always did know when there was coffee.'

Dom glowered at the sight of his niece in the same clothes she had worn to go out the night before and rolled his eyes heavenward.

'She seems upset.' Caitlin commented curiously as she took in the other woman's appearance and frantic exit from the car.

Hawke shrugged at Dom's inquiring expression. Who were they to question female intuition?

'Thank God you guys are here.' Jo said breathlessly as she dumped her handbag and coat on a chair; she tried to catch her breath.

'Are you OK?' Caitlin asked.

Jo waved away the other woman's concern. 'Marin is dirty.' She gasped out.

'What?' Hawke's blue eyes snapped to Jo.

'I overheard him on the phone.' Jo said. 'He was talking to someone. He basically said that he had his foot in the door with us because of his relationship with me and that he'd done everything the guy had asked even finding him Santos.'

'You mean he was behind the break-in?' Caitlin's voice rose.

'Why that dirty little rat!' Dom shook his fist. 'Wait till I get my hands on him.'

'Where is he now?' Hawke asked.

'He said he had to go,' Jo said, 'but he made an arrangement to meet this guy to get some money at twelve today. The Z bar?'

'That's right out in the desert.' Dom said. 'He'll be long gone before we can get there.'

'Not if we take the Lady.' Hawke bit out.

'We should call the police,' Caitlin said exasperated, 'or Michael.'

Hawke took in Jo's bedraggled appearance; Marin had obviously seduced the younger woman just to get close to the Airwolf team. His blue eyes iced over. 'This is personal.'

'I'm with you.' Dom said fiercely.

Both men turned to leave.

'We're all going.' Caitlin said firmly.

'Now wait a minute…' Dom began.

'If Marin works out that Jo overheard his conversation, he could come after her.' Caitlin pointed out. 'Neither of us is safe staying at the airfield.'

'She's right.' Jo said. 'I think I fooled him but I don't know for certain.'

'Don't worry.' Hawke stated and surprised her with a quick hug. 'You'll be safe at the Lair.'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Dom asked.

The four of them took the jeep out to the Lair. Dom and Hawke changed into their Airwolf uniforms.

'I don't think you want to walk into the Z Bar wearing lilac.' Caitlin commented.

Hawke shot her a look as Dom laughed.

'We can do the surveillance from Airwolf.' Hawke said. 'I want to know who Marin is talking to.'

'I want to come along.' Jo said. 'I want to give Marin a piece of my mind.'

'No.' Hawke and Dom said in unison, heading for the helicopter.

'You just stay here, honey.' Dom said. 'Leave this to us.'

Jo slumped into a chair on the platform.

'I still think we should call Michael.' Caitlin said as she held the Airwolf door ready to close as Hawke climbed into the cockpit.

Hawke reached for his helmet and looked back at her.

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

'OK.' He said. 'Call Michael and bring him up to speed. Tell him we'll call him for back up as soon as we've got Marin pinned down.'

'Right.'

He leaned over and kissed her. 'We'll be in touch.'

Caitlin watched Airwolf ascend before she glanced back at the platform and her compassion stirred at the downcast look on Jo's face. She headed to the provisions locker and pulled out some soda drinks before she headed for her seat on the platform.

'Here.' She offered one of the bottles to Jo who took it with a nod of thanks.

Jo took a thirsty gulp before she screwed the top back on and watched Caitlin make the call to Michael. It didn't take long and Caitlin soon turned back to the other woman.

'You OK?' Caitlin asked.

'I feel like an idiot.' Jo admitted.

Caitlin smiled sympathetically. 'If you're planning on moving back in June like you said, you should probably know that it might be the first time someone uses you to get to Airwolf but it definitely won't be the last.'

'That's encouraging.' Jo muttered. Her blue eyes finally met Caitlin's compassionate gaze. 'Something tells me you have some experience of this.'

Caitlin's smile was rueful. 'Some.' She shrugged at Jo's curiosity. 'Let's just say I'm glad I'm married to Hawke and don't have to worry about whether someone's only interested in me for my connection to him and to Airwolf.'

'Well, I can't marry String.' Jo complained grumpily.

Caitlin gestured with the bottle. 'Nope. I'd fight for him and I'd fight dirty.'

'You don't need to worry,' Jo said with a smile, 'String's too much like an annoying older brother to me for me to even think about him that way. Saint John, though…'

'Crush, huh?' Caitlin said taking a sip of the soda.

'Major.' Jo admitted. 'Saint John was so cool and handsome. Although I don't think he ever saw me as anything more than a bratty little kid which kinda cured me of the crush after a while.' She shook her head. 'It's weird to think that he and I might have been working for the same agency all these years.' She gave a throaty chuckle. 'It's weird to think he's alive at all.'

She pointed her bottle at Caitlin. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Why do you call String, Hawke?' Jo asked.

'It seemed to suit him better and I don't know, it kinda stuck.' Caitlin said grinning. 'Besides, now he say's he knows he's in trouble if I call him String.'

Jo grinned back. Her smile faded. 'They're going to be in trouble going after Marin aren't they?'

'They can handle it.' Caitlin said confidently.

'Hawke looked mad.' Jo sighed. 'I guess Marin's spying on him really upset him.'

'I think he was mad that Marin hurt you.' Caitlin said bluntly. 'He cares a lot about you.'

'And you're worried I'm going to hurt him.' Jo surmised.

'Maybe.' Caitlin admitted her blue-green eyes shining with the honesty that was so innate to her. 'Your being involved with the Company's kinda unnerved me too.'

Jo nodded at the statement. 'I swear, Caitlin, I would never say anything or do anything to hurt either of them intentionally. I couldn't do that to Uncle Dom or to String.'

Caitlin nodded slowly. 'I guess you and I just don't know each other all that well yet, Jo. After all, we've barely spent any time just the two of us in your past visits.'

'Maybe we should work on changing that.' Jo suggested.

Caitlin smiled and raised her bottle in a toast. 'I'll drink to that.'

They clinked bottles and took a drink.

'I hope they don't pound on Marin too much.' Jo said softly.

Caitlin raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Jo tipped her bottle at the redhead. 'I want him to be conscious when I punch his lights out.'

'I can empathise.' Caitlin smiled and glanced at the clock. She repressed a sigh and tried to push her own worry away. The guys would be fine and by her reckoning Airwolf should have just taken position for the surveillance.

In Airwolf, Dom checked the position. 'We're right where we should be, String.' He confirmed.

Hawke checked the altitude and shifted in his seat a little. 'Any sign of Marin?'

'Scanning.' Dom pursed his lips as he tapped the instructions into the screen. 'I have to tell ya, String, when I get my hands on that scumbag, he's going to wish he'd never been born.'

Hawke let Dom continue to malign Marin's parentage, morals and personality, remaining silent and not wholly unsupportive of the more imaginative descriptions of what Dom was going to do to the cop when they got hold of him. He also knew the older man needed to let off steam and that however mad Dom was, the older man knew there was more at stake than beating up the guy for his treatment of Jo.

'I've got Marin approaching on the old Valley road.' Dom said. 'He's about ten miles from the Z Bar.'

'Keep a lock on him.' Hawke ordered. 'I want to know exactly where he goes and who he meets.'

'Gotcha.' Dom issued the instructions and gave a pleased smile at the computer's confirmation of the lock.

Suddenly the automatic identification program clicked in. Schematics of various known aircraft flashed across the screen until Airwolf settled on the picture of a Huey and started to list the weaponry enhancements to the helicopter.

Dom whistled. 'String, we've got a Huey approaching. It's got sidewinders and guns.'

Hawke frowned. 'What's its course?'

Dom checked and his dark eyes widened. 'It's on a direct intercept course with Marin's car. It should be in range in a minute.'

'Combat mode and give me turbos.' Hawke instructed tersely. It looked like whoever Marin was working for had decided the cop was no longer of value. His thumb hit the red button and they shot forward.

Hawke focused on the Huey ahead of them in the sky, angled Airwolf's nose, balanced her weight and shot past the other helicopter close enough to send it lurching in the sky at the moment it shot a missile.

The projectile missed its target of Marin's car but hit the road in front. Marin swerved wildly and the car hit a verge; it flipped over and lay still.

The Huey had regained its balance and as Airwolf made another pass, launched a missile.

Dom deployed a sunburst and the missile was dispatched harmlessly. The two helicopters were racing across the desert floor; the Huey pursuing Airwolf.

Another missile and Hawke pulled back on the stick to let it pass under them, exploding into the countryside below. He executed a turn and came back down behind the Huey.

'Patch me through Dom.' Hawke ordered.

'They can hear us.' Dom confirmed.

'Unidentified helicopter,' Hawke radioed, 'set down now before I make you.'

The Huey veered right.

Hawke stayed on its tail.

'Guess they weren't in the mood to listen, huh, String?' Dom cackled.

Hawke slipped the visor down and targeted the Huey's rotors. He triggered the guns; it was a direct hit. The pilot would have moments to set down before they would lose all control.

The Huey banked sharply and suddenly plummeted.

Hawke's blue eyes widened as it hit the ground at tremendous speed and exploded.

Dom's expression sobered. 'I guess they really didn't want to listen.'

'Let's get back to Marin.' Hawke said making the course correction.

Dom scanned ahead and frowned. 'String, his vitals are all over the place.'

'Call an ambulance.' Hawke ordered. 'He's our only chance at getting any information on who's after us.'

'Right.'

Hawke could hear Dom making the call in the background as he set down and climbed out of the cockpit. He ran over to the car and crouched down. Marin was slumped across the front seats and his neck was at an odd angle; Hawke could see it was broken. The cop was unconscious and probably only had moments to live. He could hear Dom running up behind him as he checked out how to get Marin out of the car. Maybe if he could get him free, he could get Marin conscious for a moment…

Dom came to a halt beside him and sniffed. 'You smell that?'

Hawke paused and scented the air. Gasoline. His eyes caught on the drip of fuel on the road, the burning engine…he was already staggering to his feet as Dom pulled at his arm. They had barely back to Airwolf when the car exploded behind them. They hunkered down behind the open doors as the fireball plumed into the air; Dom protected Hawke's head as metal flew in all directions. When the explosions had finally stopped, they rose up slowly and stared at the burning debris.

'I'd better call Michael.' Dom said.

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed. He shook his head and thumped his fist off Airwolf's armour. They'd been so close.

It wasn't long before the place was swarming with Michael's people and a quick call from the spy had them heading back to the Lair for the debriefing. They had only just landed Airwolf when the white jeep pulled up into the Lair and parked next to the helicopter.

Michael joined the group at the metal platform. His good eye scanned the group, settling unhappily for an instant on Jo Santini before moving on to Hawke. 'I can't believe we almost had him and lost him.' He said and rapped his cane on the floor angrily.

'Hey,' Hawke said defensively, 'we wanted him too.'

Michael took a deep breath. 'Sorry, it's just…frustrating.'

'I think we're all a little frustrated, Michael.' Caitlin said folding her arms across her chest. 'Marin was the best lead we had on who's after us.'

'We still might be able to get something from tracking Marin's last few weeks.' Michael said. 'There has to be something.'

'I don't know.' Hawke said. 'Whoever it is seems to be pretty good at covering their tracks.'

'But remember they didn't know Marin had been made.' Caitlin pointed out. 'They must have decided to eliminate Marin when he asked for more money.'

'Maybe,' Dom concurred, 'but, Cait, that Huey destroyed itself rather than surrender.'

'I think you're both right.' Michael said rubbing his moustache. 'I think we're dealing with a ruthless individual who is good at covering themselves and who obviously inspires loyalty or fear if a pilot is willing to sacrifice themselves rather than surrender.'

'How does that help us?' Dom asked.

'It doesn't.' Michael admitted. 'And that's not the only thing that worries me.' His eye landed back on Jo. 'How much did you tell Marin, Ms Santini?'

'Michael…' Dom leaped to his niece's defence.

'It's OK, Uncle Dom.' Jo laid a hand on her uncle's arm before she turned to the spy. She swallowed hard at the hard glare and stern expression. 'I didn't tell Marin anything about Airwolf.'

'And what intelligence did you pass on in terms of routines and every day life?' Michael bit out.

'Well, I…' Jo blinked. 'Nothing much…'

'But something.' Michael stated.

'We were dating.' Jo said defensively and crossing her arms.

'You do realise that every piece of information that you gave Marin he probably passed onto his contact?' Michael stabbed a finger at her. 'You may have given away a vital piece of intelligence that will lead to one or more of the people here getting hurt or possibly killed.'

Jo blanched.

'Michael, that's enough.' Dom put his arm around his niece and glowered at the spy. He gestured furiously at Hawke to say something.

Hawke sighed and lifted a hand from the yellow railing he was leaning on. 'What's done is done, Michael. We'll just have to see where the cards fall.'

There was an awkward silence.

Caitlin cleared her throat. 'I meant to ask you; how's Angelina after last night?'

Michael knew she was trying to smooth the waters and answered her with a conscious effort to make his tone lighter. 'Much better. She was running around like normal this morning.'

'Is there any news on this HX-2 thing, Michael?' Hawke asked.

'Not yet.' Michael confirmed. 'They're still trying to locate it. I have a meeting with General Kendry at Jackson airbase later today to make the arrangements for your involvement.' His good eye suddenly twinkled. 'He's not exactly pleased to have you on board.'

'Great,' muttered Hawke, 'I can't wait.'

Michael nodded. 'I'd better get back to headquarters.'

There was a chorus of goodbyes as he got back in the jeep and reversed out.

Jo gave a deep sigh of relief. 'How do you work with that guy?'

'Michael's OK.' Hawke said.

Jo glared at him. 'Yeah, I noticed you didn't exactly jump to my defence.'

'Jo…' Dom began.

'He had a point.' Hawke shot back at Jo.

'What d'ya mean he had a point?' Jo took a step forward to stand almost nose to nose with Hawke.

'You did tell Marin a lot of personal information about us.' Hawke said angrily.

'Why don't we…' Dom tried again.

'I was dating the guy!' Jo yelled her blue eyes flashing angrily.

'You even told him about the baby.' Hawke's voice was quiet, dangerous, as he stated his main concern.

'I didn't know it was a big secret.' Jo insisted furiously. 'You should have told me.'

'We didn't think we had to.' Hawke bit out, gesturing at her. 'It's usually understood that you don't go telling the whole world.'

'It is not.' Jo shot back.

'It is.' Hawke insisted.

'It is not.'

'It is.'

'Hey!' Dom's angry yell had them flushing like naughty children. 'Have I gone back in time here? You're both acting like children.' His dark eyes glared at them. 'You apologise to each other right now.'

Hawke shuffled uncomfortably under the paternal stare. 'Sorry.'

'Sorry.' Jo muttered. She looked at Hawke tearfully before dropping her gaze to the steel floor. 'I know I messed up.'

Hawke glanced at Caitlin who'd remained surprisingly quiet and she gestured with a quick jerk of her head at the other woman. He got the message. He sighed and vaulted over the railing. He pulled Jo into a quick hug, his chin resting on her blonde head as she cried on his shoulder, wrapping her own arms around him. He patted her awkwardly. 'Hey. Marin fooled us too.'

Jo sniffed and pulled out of the embrace. 'I'm really am sorry.'

'We know,' Caitlin said comfortingly, 'but like Hawke said; we'll deal with whatever happens and you're not the first one of us to get played.'

'Ain't that the truth,' laughed Dom.

'Come on.' Hawke gave Jo a quick squeeze. 'Let's go home.'


	14. Duplicity II: Part 5

Hawke frowned and adjusted Airwolf's balance automatically as he made the course adjustment towards Jackson airbase. It had been a fraught three days since they had failed to capture Marin. All of the team were on edge. A subdued Jo had headed back to Bulgaria to complete her last assignment for the Company the day before. Hawke knew that she was feeling guilty about her unintentional involvement in what had happened. He just hoped that whatever information she had told Marin would be considered worthless.

It wasn't just the tension that was getting to him, he thought. The Airforce had wanted Hawke and Airwolf to take part in training exercises at the airbase in preparation for the mission. It was only Michael's personal guarantee that the Airforce wouldn't make an attempt to take Airwolf that had prompted Hawke to acquiesce. Not that Hawke believed that would stop the Airforce from trying. Still, it wasn't often that Michael resorted to outright begging…of course, Hawke reflected grumpily, that hadn't prevented the spy from sticking Hawke with the preparation work for the HX-2 briefing they were performing for the Airforce personnel; three boxes of specs, tests results and video material. At least Dom and Caitlin had helped out.

His thumb brushed against his finger and he frowned at the absence of his wedding ring. Michael had suggested that the couple presented their relationship as purely professional. Neither of them had been happy about the idea but they both recognised the value of keeping their personal relationship secret in front of the military. Their wedding bands and Cait's engagement ring were on a chain around her neck. Hawke missed the band of gold and it added to his general unease about the mission.

Hawke sighed; he definitely had a bad feeling about this. He tuned back into the conversation between Dom and Caitlin to hear the older man burst into laughter at one of his own jokes.

'We're approaching Jackson now, Hawke.' Caitlin ran her hands over the engineer's console and gave a pleased smile; it was good to be back.

'You'd better contact the base,' Hawke said glancing across at the older man sat beside him in the counter-measure specialist chair, 'Dom, request an approach.'

Dom nodded. 'Connect me through, Cait.'

'Connected.' She confirmed.

Dom cleared his throat. 'Jackson Airbase, this is Airwolf. Do you copy?'

'Copy Airwolf.' The rapid fire confirmation was indicative of the military.

'We are requesting an approach, Jackson.' Dom radioed back.

'Hold your position Airwolf.' Jackson said. 'You do not have clearance to approach. Copy?'

Dom looked over at Hawke with a surprised look.

Hawke's blue eyes went blank with fury. 'Jackson,' he snapped, 'we don't give a damn about clearance. We are approaching, Airwolf out.' He stabbed a finger on the button to break the connection. 'Raise our high ops and give me turbos.'

Caitlin raised an eyebrow but complied with the order as Hawke took Airwolf into a dive. The helicopter screamed over the ground.

'We should be off their radar now.' Caitlin confirmed.

'Good.' Hawke growled.

'You think this is the best way to make friends with them?' Dom asked trying not to look at the scenery zipping by below.

'I'm not trying to make friends.' Hawke swung them over a ridge and slammed over the Jackson fence with a meter to spare.

In the airbase control tower the assorted airforce personnel were panicking. Michael stood with a foot on the chair in front of him where Marella was seated. Both of them were trying for impassive expressions but they couldn't quite conceal their enjoyment as Airwolf disappeared in response to Jackson's grandstanding.

'Where is she?' General Kendry yelled at the controller who shook his head.

'I'm not reading any contact at all. She's disappeared, sir.' There was a nervous tremor in the young airman's voice and he avoided making eye contact with the blustering six foot man behind him.

Kendry's brown eyes glared at the back of the airman's head. 'That's impossible.'

'Sir, I'm receiving visual confirmation at look out point five.' Another airman reported.

'Sir, I've got visual from look out four,' chimed in another.

'But that's impossible.' Kendry's cheeks suffused with a bright red flush. 'It's a helicopter. It can't fly at mach speed.' The general swung round to glare at Michael. 'You have something you want to tell me, Archangel?'

Michael smoothed a finger over his moustache and smiled enigmatically. The general huffed and swung back to the airman. 'Find that damn helicopter.'

'Sir…' The young man swallowed hard as Airwolf slowly rose up to take position outside the control tower window. He gestured frantically.

The general turned around and his mouth dropped open. Michael and Marella glanced across. Michael grimaced, the memory of seeing Airwolf in a similar position moments before Moffett had tried to blow them to pieces, flashing through his mind.

Inside Airwolf, Dom laughed heartily. 'Do you think if I wave it'll spoil the moment?'

Hawke shot him a look. 'Caitlin, reconnect…'

'You should be able to talk to them now.' She confirmed.

His blue eyes flashed and he peered into the control tower. 'Jackson, this is Airwolf. Where would you like us to park?'

'Sir?' The airman waited for the general's permission to respond.

The general waved at him. 'Give him the instructions.'

'Airwolf, please proceed to hangar six. Uh, that's the one right next door to the control tower.'

Hawke glanced back at Caitlin who furiously worked the console.

She looked up with amused blue-green eyes. 'I have control of the hangar's automated system. Opening the roof now.'

Hawke swung Airwolf away from the control tower almost lazily and as the roof opened, Airwolf descended. The coordination was so perfect that her rotors cleared the opening by inches before Caitlin reversed the procedure and the roof closed over them as they finished the descent.

The hangar was rapidly filling with people. The general marched in, his team almost running to keep up with him. Michael and Marella followed at a sedate pace coming parallel with the general as the cockpit doors opened and the Airwolf team alighted. Hawke sauntered over, Caitlin and Dom flanking him. He ignored the general and greeted Michael with a nod and a handshake.

'Archangel.' Hawke used Michael's codename; it would work better with the military.

'Hawke.' Michael couldn't resist smiling. 'Nice entrance.'

Hawke's lips twitched and he heard Dom turn a laugh into a cough. He moved his gaze to the general.

'Captain Hawke.' Kendry bit out.

'General.'

The two men stared at each other until the silence became uncomfortable for everyone else. The general moved. 'Follow me.' He started off across the hangar.

Hawke waited for a brief moment letting the general get embarrassingly near to the hangar door without him before he started walking. They marched across to a building and were shown into a briefing room where twenty pilots all stood to attention. The general went straight to the lectern.

Hawke, Dom and Caitlin stood at the front, looking out on the fresh young faces of the Airforce's finest. They ignored the speculative and admiring looks; word had obviously spread quickly.

'As you know you have been selected to take part in a recovery mission of a prototype helicopter called the HX-2.' The general began. 'You are here for your first briefing on the situation. At the request of the Commander-in-Chief, the airforce has ceded authority of the rescue mission to an intelligence agency.' His tone clearly communicated what he thought of that idea. He gestured at the Airwolf team. 'Captain Hawke will be your commanding officer for the duration of this mission. You will follow his orders as though they were mine.' The general looked around the room to check his words were understood. He gave a short nod of satisfaction. 'Captain Hawke.' He invited Hawke to take the lectern.

Hawke didn't bother with the lectern. He simply pushed away from the wall, folded his arms and looked out on the assembled men and women. He wondered if he had ever been that young.

'The HX-2 disappeared from a high-tech security airfield and is still to be located. We don't know who took it or for what purpose.' Hawke looked around the room. 'When the HX-2 is located, if it is deemed possible, we will mount a recovery mission. Depending on the location and the exact situation we may deploy all twenty of you or a smaller group.' He noticed the looks of surprise and ignored them. 'You should all have received a briefing pack on the HX-2's capabilities.' He hoped Michael had come through on his part of the preparation deal and by the way people were pulling shiny blue folders to the top of their stack, he had. 'I hope you read it because I'll be quizzing you on the details in a moment.' He stopped and his eyes narrowed on the startled looks. 'You don't know me and I don't know you yet so over the next couple of days, we will be spending a great deal of time with each other. My team,' he indicated Dom and Caitlin with a waving finger, 'you should assume orders from them came directly from me.' He took a breath. 'Any questions?'

There was silence.

'Good.' Hawke sighed. 'We'll start at the front. You'll give me your name, I'll ask you a question on the HX-2 and you'll answer.' He pointed at the first guy and began the questions. He relaxed a little as the briefing proceeded. It became apparent in the tone of the replies which of them were going to be eager to work with them, which had reservations and which would be trouble. After an hour of questioning, he called a halt and told them to get some breakfast and meet him on the airstrip in two hours. The airforce personnel filed out leaving the Airwolf team alone with Michael and Marella.

'I don't think I've ever seen that briefing strategy used before.' Michael said tapping his cane on the floor.

'If you're going to critique me after every session I'm leaving now.' Hawke snapped.

Michael held his hand up. 'I appreciate you turning up at all. So what's the next exercise?'

Hawke rocked back on his heels and rubbed his chin. 'I thought I'd see what their flying skills are like.'

'So you're going to up with each of them?'

'Yes and no.' Hawke allowed himself a small smile; the acting director of the FIRM wasn't going to like what he had in mind. 'I'm going to take each of them on in a dog-fight. Jet against Airwolf.'

Michael stared at him. 'Tell me you're joking.'

'You wanted me to train with them.' Hawke pointed out.

'But not give them free demonstrations of Airwolf.' Marella said equally as outraged by the idea as Michael.

'Airwolf is the nearest thing to the HX-2 that they're going to get to practice against.' Hawke shrugged. 'I want to see which of them can't handle going up against something like it.'

Michael sighed. 'You have a unique take on training.'

'Why thank you, Michael.' Hawke said as Dom hid a smile behind a large hand.

'Is there any news on the HX-2 location?' Caitlin asked before the guys could start exchanging insults.

Marella shook her head. 'Not as yet. But we're narrowing it down. It turns out that one of the security team disappeared six months ago. We tracked him down through his ex-wife and arrested him yesterday. We're currently questioning him.'

Hawke put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. 'Come on. Let's get some breakfast. It's going to be a long day.'

By the mid-afternoon, Hawke was beginning to get sick of his own training plan. The challenge was simple. Airwolf would approach Jackson as she had that morning; it was up to the pilot in the jet to stop her reaching the control tower. So far, it seemed only two pilots had even come up with a strategy for dealing with Airwolf and even those had been clumsily deployed. He sighed and stretched. At least this was the last one.

'Who are we facing next?'

Caitlin smiled. 'Angelo Cortez.'

Hawke pressed a couple of buttons above his head. 'Let's hope Cortez has more about him than the others.' He started the engines and took her up. He flew out of Jackson and made a wide loop ten miles from the base. He called for the turbos and they sped back to their target.

The jet was waiting for them and cut across their path when they were five miles out, Hawke swerved and entered Jackson at the start of a canyon.

'Hawke, I'm reading passive defences. Wires.' Caitlin informed him already making the necessary calculations to inform her advice. 'We can get under them but they differ in height. Switch to infrared.'

Hawke snapped the visor down and suddenly saw the obstacles ahead. He concentrated as he flew the helicopter forward without reducing their speed.

'Hawke, the jet has swung round and entered the canyon from the opposite end.' Caitlin rechecked her scan. 'He's coming right at us. Under the wires.' She bit her lip, an idea forming. 'Hawke, if we stop between the next wires...'

'Disengage turbos; reengage rotors. All stop.' He ordered getting her suggestion straight away.

'All stop confirmed in five, four, three, two, one.' Caitlin disengaged the turbos and reengaged the rotor system. They hovered in the middle of the canyon and waited for the jet.

'Hawke, we should have a visual…now.' Caitlin said.

The jet streamed towards them.

Hawke hoped the kid held his nerve and didn't panic at the sight of the chopper sat in the middle of his path. The jet continued on a straight course. Hawke waited until the last possible moment and then ducked. The jet screamed overhead and Hawke had to fight to steady Airwolf. As soon as she settled, he called for the turbos again. They reached the control tower and headed back for the hangar.

As soon as they landed, Dom poked his head into the cockpit. 'That kid almost had you.'

'It was a good strategy.' Hawke commented, getting out and stretching, easing the kinks from his shoulders. 'Best one of the day.'

They walked over to the briefing room and smiled at each other at the sound of excited chatter. They opened the door and the noise came to an abrupt halt.

Hawke walked to the front. 'Cortez, stand up.'

A handsome young man with thick dark hair and matching dark brown eyes stood up.

'At ease.' He said to Cortez. 'Good work.'

'Sir, Evans and Kilgarry also contributed to the strategy.' Cortez said.

'All of you stand up.'

Miles Evans and Gillian Kilgarry stood up. Hawke praised them for their contribution and then invited them to explain how they'd come up with the strategy. Evans went over the key strategy components; making Airwolf enter the canyon where the wires were, the anticipated game of Chicken under the wires; all designed to make Airwolf climb and reveal her presence to the Jackson radar.

'It was a good strategy but it did have one flaw.' Hawke waved the three of them back to their seats. 'Anyone want to comment on what that was?'

'It didn't work?' A voice called from the back. There were a couple of sniggers.

Hawke shot a look at the culprit, a young guy called Anders. He rephrased the question. 'Why didn't it work?'

Anders gestured with his pen. 'Sir, the strategy was built on Airwolf's capabilities as a jet. They didn't think about her being used as a chopper.'

'Actually we did.' Kilgarry spoke up and hurriedly glanced at Hawke to check for permission to speak. He indicated for her to continue. 'We thought about it but we didn't believe you would switch in the middle of a game of Chicken. We thought you'd want to…to…'

'Prove I had the bigger balls?' Hawke said as he raised an eyebrow.

Kilgarry flushed but nodded.

Hawke leaned against the lectern. 'The strategy was fundamentally sound and you guys were right. If I had been flying Airwolf alone, I probably would have continued to fly rather than stopping and ducking.' He paused. 'However, you didn't take into account that I would listen to my engineer and agree to take a different course of action which brought into play Airwolf's other capabilities and you had no counter-strategy for that event.' He asked for some ideas on what counter-strategies they could have come up and held a discussion for thirty minutes before calling a halt and dismissing them.

A sandy-haired colonel stood at the back of the room and approached Hawke as they left. 'Colonel Patrick.' He said introducing himself and thrusting his hand forward. 'You have a real gift for teaching, Captain Hawke. I haven't seen fully trained pilots that energised after any other mission briefing in my career.'

Hawke shrugged off the praise. 'Airwolf tends to bring that out.'

The colonel nodded. 'The general thought as flying is off the agenda for tomorrow, it might be a good idea for you to get to know the team in a more informal setting. There's a bar just off the base called the Flying Double D who have a great band. We'll all be heading there. They do good food too.'

'I'll see.' Hawke said in reply.

The colonel nodded again and took his leave.

'Good food, huh?' Dom said hopefully.

Hawke sighed. 'You want to go?' He'd been looking forward to finding a campsite somewhere nearby and settling down for a quiet night.

'Well, it's not such a bad idea for you to get to know these kids a little more, String.' Dom's eyes twinkled at him. 'Besides, we need to eat, huh?'

Hawke looked at Caitlin who shrugged in response to his unasked question. 'Up to you.' She said.

He looked back at Dom's eager expression. 'OK. We'll eat and then we'll leave.'

Dom slapped his shoulder. 'Deal.'

A few hours later, Hawke took a gulp of beer and wondered why he'd agreed to come. The bar was crowded and noisy. The colonel had been right; the food was good but after they'd finished their meal, the airforce team had started to come across in groups to talk to him. Hawke hated small talk; he'd politely refused the offers to dance, hadn't responded to the more blatant flirtations from the women and hadn't thumped any of the men who'd openly flirted with Caitlin. At least people were leaving them alone now, either dancing or with Dom.

Hawke took a sip of his beer and glanced over at the neighbouring table where Dom was holding court. The older pilot was having a ball. He'd corralled a group of the youngsters including Cortez and his buddies and was happily telling war stories. He frowned at the table where they were all huddled. They were never going to be able to leave, Hawke thought sullenly.

'Something wrong?' Caitlin asked beside him.

Hawke turned to her and his blue eyes warmed with indulgent humour. Her blue-green eyes were pinned on the dance floor. He set his beer down. 'You want to dance?'

She looked at him in surprise. 'I thought we were supposed to keep it completely professional.'

Hawke stood up and held out his hand. 'I want to dance with you.'

Caitlin looked out at the dance floor and then back at Hawke. She got to her feet taking his hand. The band chose that moment to change the tempo and started a slow number.

Hawke ignored the stares they were getting and found a corner of the dance floor. He pulled Caitlin into his arms and began to sway gently to the music.

'Tired?' Hawke asked as she sighed.

'A little.' She admitted.

'We can leave after this dance.' Hawke said, unconsciously drawing her closer.

Caitlin smiled at him. 'Are you planning to hogtie Dom?'

His eyes flickered briefly away from her to the table where Dom was now sitting grinning widely back at them. 'Maybe we should leave him.'

'He's just thrilled to have a new audience.' Caitlin said.

'Maybe.' Hawke caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and sighed. 'I've had enough of this.' Before Caitlin could say another word, he leaned forward and kissed her. The move had the effect of bringing Anders, who'd been about to cut in, to a stumbling change of direction a mere two steps from their position and captured the attention of everyone in the room. Money changed hands as bets were won and lost.

Hawke ended the kiss.

'Did you just kiss me to claim ownership?' Caitlin murmured by his lips as they continued dancing.

Hawke slowly met her eyes; his were more than a little abashed. 'Is there a right answer to that question?'

'Depends.' Caitlin said.

He raised an inquiring eyebrow. 'On?'

'Whether it's a yes or no.'

'Those are my only options?' Hawke asked. He sighed at her intent look. 'OK. Yes.'

She leaned forward, her fingers sliding into his hair and kissed him again. 'Good.'

Hawke smiled at her. 'You want to leave?'

'Sure. I'll just go to the bathroom. You round up, Dom.' Caitlin slipped out of his hold and he headed for Dom's table.

Hawke ignored the knowing look the older man gave him. 'You ready to head out?' He asked.

'I'll just finish this story.' Dom said turning back to his audience and gesturing wildly. 'So, there we were with one engine down…'

The next morning, the two men sat by the campfire and drank coffee whilst they enjoyed the sunrise.

Dom sighed and breathed in a lungful of fresh country air. 'Ah this is the life, String.'

Hawke glanced over at Caitlin who was still curled up under a mountain of blankets fast asleep. 'Yeah, but only for a night. She shouldn't be sleeping rough when she's pregnant.'

'You doing any better?' Dom asked hearing the worry in the younger man's voice.

Hawke sighed and raised his tin mug. 'She's not locked in the cabin.'

Dom gave a little huff of laughter. 'She'll be fine, String.'

'I should wake her.' Hawke said regretfully. 'We should get moving.'

'Have you two thought through what you're going to tell Michael about last night?' Dom said.

Hawke shrugged. 'I don't intend telling him anything.'

'You were supposed to be keeping it professional.' Dom pointed out.

'I did.' Hawke paused. 'I kissed Caitlin rather than punching Anders. I thought that was the most professional approach.'

Dom laughed loudly as Hawke headed over to wake his wife.

It didn't take them long to head back to the airbase and they landed in the hangar without the previous day's dramatics. Hawke sighed as he pulled off his helmet and grimaced seeing Michael striding towards them, Marella by his side.

'Somebody isn't a happy bunny.' Dom commented.

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed.

They all climbed out.

'Do you do these things just to make my life more difficult or is it a gift?' Michael snapped as soon as he got close enough.

'It's a gift.' Hawke shot back.

'Michael,' Marella broke into the exchange. She gave him a meaningful look.

'Right.' Michael smoothed his moustache. 'We found the HX-2.'

'Where?' Hawke asked as they all started walking out of the hangar.

'Somewhere warm I hope.' Dom added.

'It's here in California,' Marella replied.

'And we have to keep it that way.' Michael said. 'She was apparently stolen by a group of mercenaries.'

'These guys have no political affiliation.' Marella continued. 'We think they're planning to sell her to the highest bidder.'

'We have to stop that from happening.' Michael added. He gestured with his cane. 'There's a strategy session in the general's office'

'Lead on.' Hawke said pleased to be getting on with the mission.

It took a few hours before General Kendry, Michael and Hawke had a plan all three of them could live with. Hawke would lead a small team into the abandoned airfield where the HX-2 was being kept and attempt to recover her. Airwolf would provide a distraction to give Hawke and the team time to get to the helicopter. A team of airforce pilots would provide additional air support. They adjourned to the briefing room where Hawke handed out the assignments. The mission was scheduled for that evening as soon as it got dark and the rest of the day was spent in preparation.

Hawke strode over to Airwolf where the others were waiting. He adjusted the jacket he was wearing and as he got closer to the group, he noticed how Caitlin's fingers were nervously twisting together.

Michael straightened. 'Are you ready?'

Hawke shrugged.

'We'll be right behind you.' Dom assured him before pulling Hawke in for a quick hug.

Hawke patted his back and released him. He turned to his wife.

Caitlin went into his arms readily. 'Be safe.'

'You too.' He kissed her before he stepped back.

'Good luck.' Michael added as Hawke made to leave. The pilot gave a short nod of acknowledgement and headed out of the hangar to a chopper waiting to transport the ground team into place.

Dom tapped Airwolf's nose lightly. 'Come on, Cait. We'd better get airborne.'

Caitlin nodded.

'We'll leave you to it.' Michael agreed pushing his glasses back up his nose. 'Good luck.' He and Marella started to make their way out of the hangar.

Dom nodded and took a step towards Airwolf. A noise at the hangar door stopped him. General Kendry walked in with a group of airmen. His entry caused Michael and Marella to pause and turn around.

Dom and Caitlin exchanged an anxious look at the intent look on Kendry's face.

'Get in the Lady, Cait.' Dom said in a low voice, his dark eyes watching the General carefully.

Caitlin took a step towards the helicopter when the sight of a number of rifles suddenly being aimed at her caused her to freeze.

'What is this?' Michael spluttered in disbelief as he and Marella were directed back to stand with the rest of the Airwolf team.

'I'm putting you and your team under arrest.' General Kendry bared his teeth. 'I'm sure the Pentagon will thank me for recovering both Airwolf and the HX-2.'

'Now just wait a minute buddy,' Dom said furiously, 'String is counting on us coming for him.'

'There are airforce jets to provide air cover and if he is successful at recovering the HX-2, then he will be arrested on his return.' Kendry stated.

'You can't do this.' Michael stated heatedly.

'I think the General already has.' The smooth voice had Michael spinning to meet its owner.

'Merrick.' The spy bit out angrily taking in the other man and the accompanying FIRM agents. 'I might have known it was you.'

'I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't work it out sooner, Archangel.' Merrick smiled superciliously. 'But then your instincts are getting blunted in your…old age.'

'Guards, take them into custody.' Kendry ordered.

Merrick stepped in front of the airmen and signalled to the agents who drew their guns. 'I'll be taking custody of the prisoners.'

'That wasn't our agreement.' Kendry barked.

'I'm afraid I'm changing our agreement.' Merrick said.

'I'd like to see you try.' Kendry nodded at his own men.

Merrick sighed. 'General, even now my men should have the HX-2 and Hawke. If you want your toy back, I suggest you play ball and give me the Airwolf team.'

'You set up the HX-2 sting,' Marella deduced, 'to draw out Airwolf.'

'I knew Archangel would call on his friend Hawke to help him with the theft of an advanced helicopter.' Merrick smirked. 'He wouldn't be able to resist it.'

'You stole the HX-2?' Kendry said.

Merrick shrugged. 'What's your answer, General?'

Kendry bared his teeth. 'The HX-2 will be in my hands in another fifteen minutes.'

'Then let's wait.' Merrick said.

For the Airwolf team, the fifteen minutes seemed like hours and they were relieved to see a young airman appear. He ran up to the general and saluted smartly.

'Sir! I have an update on the HX-2 situation, sir!'

'Report.' Kendry ordered.

'Sir, our chopper was reported as being attacked on the approach and the team are no longer responding. We think they are dead, sir!'

'No!' Dom's denial was automatic and heartfelt. He clutched at Caitlin who had gone white under her freckles. Marella put her own arm around the younger woman as she swayed a little.

Michael glowered pushing his own devastation over Hawke's death aside ruthlessly to try and find a way out; he knew he would pay for it later. 'You've gone too far, Merrick.'

Merrick was frowning and gestured at one of his men. He took the phone from the proffered briefcase. 'Giraldo, what is going on?' He scowled. 'You've been paid handsome…I see.' He put the phone down.

Michael exchanged a knowing look with Marella. 'What's the matter, Merrick? Your mercenaries double-crossing you?'

Merrick shrugged. 'I still have you and I still have that.' He stabbed a finger at Airwolf.

'You've lost control, Merrick.' Michael stated. 'You're not getting the HX-2 back. You have no leverage over the general.'

'If you let us go, General Kendry, we still have a chance to recover the HX-2.' Marella added.

Kendry scowled ferociously. 'Anybody moves; shoot them.' His brown eyes took in Merrick and his men. 'All of them.' He turned to leave.

'Your men might not be dead, General.' Michael shouted desperately. 'We should investigate the situation.'

Kendry whirled back to the spy. 'I will investigate.'

'Now look, buddy…' Dom rushed forward to grab hold of Kendry's arm.

The shot hit Dom's right arm and spun him backwards into Michael. The spy staggered and it was only with Marella's help that they all managed to remain upright.

Airwolf powered up and the sound of the engines along with the chaos of the shooting provided Caitlin with the opportunity she needed. With a strength of will she didn't know she possessed, Caitlin moved in a blur to grab Kendry. She got him in a hold and her gun was at his throat before anyone could do more than stare.

The hangar fell silent.

'Everyone put their weapons down. Now.' Caitlin yelled, her blue-green eyes scanning the determined faces of the airforce personnel and Merrick's men. Her three friends looked on in shock as she shoved the gun harder into the vulnerable area of the general's neck. 'I said put them down.'

'Do it.' Kendry gasped.

Michael drew his own weapon and trained it on Merrick. 'I would do as she says.'

Reluctantly one by one the weapons were put on the floor. Caitlin nodded at the others to get into Airwolf and started to walk backwards towards the helicopter, keeping hold of the general. Michael and Marella helped Dom who was pressing his hand into the bloody gash on his arm in a fruitless attempt to stop the bleeding.

'You won't get away with this.' The general growled.

Caitlin didn't bother to answer. Airwolf's door was open and waiting for her. She pushed the general away from her and dived for Airwolf. Her door closed and she heard the automatic lock click into place.

'Deploy weapons.' She barked.

Dom's face was grey, sweat pouring down his craggy features under the helmet. He reached for the button and pressed it leaving a bloody smear across the console.

Caitlin fired off a barrage from the guns as a warning as some of the more heroic guys started to reach for their weapons.

'How are you planning to get out of here?' Michael asked beside her, his tone revealing nothing more than mild curiosity. She glanced back. Dom had one hand clamped around the wound on his other arm; he wasn't going to be able to work the console and take control of the hangar roof. She sighed and swung Airwolf around to face the closed hangar door. She opened up communications and gave everyone a ten second warning to clear the area. She fired a missile and took out the hangar door with a contained blast.

'Turbos.' She ordered.

Marella reached for the lever when Dom struggled and she confirmed the order. Caitlin hit the trigger and they zoomed forward on the ground; people dived for cover in front of them; as soon as they were clear of the hangar, she took to the night air and raced away from Jackson.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and glanced back. Marella was tending to Dom's wound.

'How're you doing Dom?' Caitlin asked.

'I'm OK.' Dom said. 'Just a bad graze.'

She risked a quick look at him and her heart sank at his ashen expression. 'You need a hospital, Dom.'

'Take us to the FIRM headquarters. It's closer.' Michael said. 'We'll be able to get Dom medical attention there.'

'I'll drop you off.' Caitlin said adjusting her course.

'And then what?' Michael asked.

'I'm going after Hawke. I don't believe he's dead.' She said pretending a confidence she didn't feel. 'He was wearing a tracer in case something like this happened. I should be able to track him.'

'I'll come with you.' Dom insisted. 'You can't do that alone.'

'Dom, you need medical attention.' Caitlin said firmly.

'But he has a point.' Michael said. 'We still have the HX-2 to worry about and until I sort out this thing with Kendry and Merrick, the airforce will have orders to destroy Airwolf. Are you really up to taking that on alone?' He didn't mention her pregnancy.

Caitlin sighed. 'I don't really have a choice.'

'I could stay.' Marella offered. 'I'd be able to get Hawke whilst you provide a distraction.'

'OK.' Caitlin agreed.

'Now wait…' Michael began.

'Sir, you'll be needed at HQ to resolve the issues General Kendry's and Merrick's actions have prompted.' Marella pointed out. 'It makes sense for me to accompany Caitlin.'

Michael closed his mouth and sighed. A few minutes later, he sighed again as he watched Airwolf leave the FIRM's helipad and head for the sky. He turned back to the medics and walked with the stretcher carrying a protesting Dom into the headquarters building. He had some calls to make.

'Let's go over the plan again.' Caitlin said to Marella as the turbos kicked in again. 'When we get a lock on Hawke, you'll go and get him, I'll provide a distraction until I can pick you both up. Then if we can, we'll destroy the HX-2.'

'Sounds good to me.' Marella stated.

Caitlin glanced over her shoulder and the two women smiled at each other before Caitlin returned her attention to the front.

'I didn't know you could fly Airwolf.' Marella said.

'The guys wanted to keep it quiet.' Caitlin replied. 'It makes sense to, I guess.' She checked her heading. 'OK. Start the running the scans.' She instructed as they passed over the airfield.

Marella followed her instructions, a tiny part of her gleeful that she was actually sitting in Airwolf as part of the crew. 'Got him.'

Caitlin snapped some more directions at her and Marella narrowed the scans to get an exact location. 'There's a convoy of trucks and cars heading south. Hawke's tracer is in the second car. I…uh…I think he's in the trunk but he's alive.'

'Deploy weapons. Give me turbos.' Caitlin adjusted their course and they shot across the sky like a bullet.

'Caitlin, I have jets on the radar, moving in fast.' Marella noted crisply.

'Ignore them.' Caitlin fired a missile and took out the lead car. The convoy screeched to a halt. She circled back and took out another car. She used the smoke to cover Marella's jump from Airwolf to the ground. Caitlin floated Airwolf to the left just as two missiles struck the ground near to her previous position.

'Airwolf, this is Cortez. We have orders to shoot any aircraft in the vicinity of the convoy. You are advised to get the hell out of the way. Over.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Caitlin returned and took out another truck.

Hawke could hear explosions. He frowned. Airwolf. He could hear the distinctive whine of her engines even through the metal car. He gave a sigh of relief. He'd managed to get the crippled helicopter onto the ground when they'd been shot down but he'd been knocked unconscious by one of the mercenaries and had woken to find himself in the trunk of the car. He didn't know what had delayed Dom and Caitlin but he had known they'd come for him. He twisted in his cramped position and tried to free his hands from the duct tape but only succeeding in tightening the bonds. He started as a shot hit the trunk and the lid popped open.

He felt rather than saw hands grabbing him, pulling him out of the tight space and into the fresh air. He gulped it greedily as he staggered from the trunk and onto the floor. He saw Marella immediately and she didn't waste time, she cut his hands free whilst he checked the sky and saw Airwolf dodge another missile to draw level to them. He absently noted the HX-2 taking to the sky and the jets circling overhead like vultures as he ran for Airwolf. He opened the pilot's door and climbed in. Caitlin moved to the engineer's console as Marella climbed into the front passenger seat.

Hawke didn't waste time as he grasped the controls. He moved them back and called for the turbos as a missile hit the ground in front of them. Caitlin confirmed the order.

'Anybody want to explain why the airforce is shooting at us?' He asked accelerating into a steep climb.

'Kendry conspired with Merrick to arrest us all.' Caitlin said punching in some buttons.

'Caitlin got us out but Dom was injured.' Marella added. 'He's OK. Michael's taking care of it but until the airforce pilots get new orders...'

'Hawke, the HX-2 is airborne and has damaged one of the jets. It's going down. He has a lock on another.' Caitlin noted.

Hawke sighed. 'Our orders still to take out the HX-2?'

'Yes.' Marella confirmed.

Hawke turned Airwolf and dived. He zipped between the airforce jet and the HX-2 picking up the missile the HX-2 had intended for the jet. Caitlin began the rundown to when the missile would strike them. Hawke kept the missile close and flew around the convoy to come back at the HX-2 from the opposite direction. He flew directly at the other helicopter. Another missile was fired at them; Hawke shot it down. At the very last minute, he fired a couple of missile at point blank range into the HX-2 and whipped past her as she exploded; Airwolf's belly skimming the flames. The missile following them impacted into the flaming ball.

'Incoming.' Caitlin said calmly as one of the airforce jets tried to destroy them. 'Deploying sunburst.'

The sunburst caught the missile head on.

'Raise our radar suppression. Turbos. Let's get out of here.' Hawke said. They evaded the jets with ease and were soon heading away into the clear night sky.


	15. Duplicity II: Part 6

'Dammit!' Caitlin sank back on the tiled floor and rubbed her hand over her face, the urge to have a good cry was very tempting. Morning sickness, hah! She thought angrily. It was evening for crying out loud! She wished Hawke were with her but he'd gone to walk Tet. She took a deep breath and hurriedly leaned over the toilet as another wave of nausea hit. She was trembling when she finally got to her feet. She cleaned up and wandered to the sink to brush her teeth, rinse her mouth out. A sound at the doorway turned her head as she replaced the toothbrush back in its holder.

Hawke hovered in the open door. 'You OK?'

She nodded and then with horror burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands and a split second later was being held tightly against her husband.

Hawke held on helplessly smoothing a hand over her back as she burrowed against him weeping. It was probably hormones, he thought trying not to panic. He let Caitlin cry herself out before he led her back to the bedroom and ushered her into bed. When he returned with some hot chocolate for her to drink, she was fast asleep. He sighed and brushed her fringe out of her eyes before he wandered back down the stairs.

Five minutes later, Hawke threw his book down, his fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair. Something was bothering her, he thought. She'd been too quiet since the HX-2 mission had finished a couple of days ago. Even getting Dom released from the hospital earlier hadn't raised her spirits or Michael's update that Kendry was being reassigned by the airforce and the guy who'd come after them, Merrick, was history; the FIRM didn't believe in reassignment.

Hawke rubbed his chin. It wasn't like Caitlin to keep things bottled up and whatever was bothering her was obviously upsetting her if the crying jag was anything to go by. He frowned. She needed the rest but in the morning, they were going to talk.

When Hawke woke the next morning he was alone in the bed. He showered, dressed and found his wife out on the porch bench wrapped in a blanket sipping a hot drink from an oversize mug. He almost smiled. Sitting on the bench, sharing coffee and the start of the day was almost a ritual with them. Hawke sat down next to her and was pleased when she cuddled into his side. He pinched the mug from her and took a sip before she could say anything. He almost choked and his face screwed up at the bitter taste. He stared at the liquid and then at his wife's amused face.

'What the hell is this?' He asked.

'Herbal tea.' Caitlin took the mug back off him. 'I'm supposed to be cutting down on my coffee, remember?'

'Right.' Hawke caught the unhappy undertone. 'You want to talk about it?'

'What?'

'Whatever's been bothering you the last couple of days.'

Caitlin's eyes shot to his before skidding away. 'It's nothing.'

Hawke set the mug down on the ground and shifted them until they faced each other trying to ignore the churning in his own stomach that was telling him to leave it alone. He nudged her chin up until she was looking at him. He braced himself. 'Talk to me, Cait.'

Caitlin looked into his eyes for a long moment before she sighed. 'I've been thinking you were right.' She lifted and dropped a shoulder in resignation. 'I shouldn't have gotten involved with the HX-2 mission.'

It was the last thing he expected to hear. Hawke raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure I understand.'

'When Dom got shot, I was stood right next to him.' Caitlin swallowed. 'If the bullet had missed him by just a couple of inches...if I'd been shot I could have lost the baby.'

His heart skipped at her guilt-ridden expression and his hand tightened on hers. 'Hey, that didn't happen.'

'Yeah, through sheer luck.' She drew a shaky breath fighting off another crying bout. 'I guess I'm off the Airwolf crew.' Her unhappiness gleamed in her tearful eyes.

Hawke felt adrift, uncertain what to say. He couldn't deny he was pleased. 'I know that's a hard choice for you to make…'

'No you don't.' Caitlin cut in. She gestured at him impatiently. 'You don't get your life completely turned upside down because I'm pregnant. You're not the one who has to give up stunt work or flying Airwolf or the one throwing up every day or having to drink herbal tea,' she pointed at the offending drink, 'and my body doesn't feel like my body anymore.' Frustration and resentment laced her words.

Hawke felt the panic rising in him and gripped her hand a little tighter. 'So are you saying,' he hesitated, 'are you saying you don't want the…'

'No!' Caitlin denied vehemently, 'no!' She laid a hand against his jaw and held his gaze. 'I want our baby.'

The certainty in her eyes calmed the sudden irrational fear that had grabbed him by the throat. 'So…'

'So,' she gave a rueful smile, 'I guess the baby has me a little freaked out.' She bit her lip. 'I just didn't realise there would be so many changes and so soon…it's all kinda overwhelming.'

Hawke gave a small sigh and pulled her into his lap to kiss her. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Caitlin gave a small laugh.

'You should have said something.' Hawke muttered.

'I know.' Caitlin ran a finger down his jaw, fiddled with his collar. 'I just…I feel like I'm not even through my first trimester and already I'm an awful Mom.'

'Cait…' Hawke chided her, 'you're going to be a great mother.'

'You think?'

'I know.' Hawke kissed her again happy to see the spark coming back into her eyes.

They sat silently for a while watching the lake and cuddling.

'I guess we should head out to the airfield.' Caitlin said. 'Dom'll be wondering where we are.'

Hawke made no effort to move. 'We're not exactly busy.' Dom was still trying to re-establish the work that had been cancelled in anticipation of the HX-2 mission.

'True.' Caitlin snuggled into him.

'Actually,' Hawke said an idea forming, 'you could take some time off and go to Texas, see your folks.'

Caitlin was about to dismiss the idea when she hesitated. If she went to Texas, she could spend some time with her own mother and her sister, Erin. There were questions she had that only another woman who'd had a baby would probably be able to answer, fears that they might be able to put to rest. 'You wouldn't mind?'

Hawke shook his head.

'You could come with me.' Caitlin suggested.

'I would but with Dom having a busted arm…he'll need help.' Hawke pointed out. 'I'll miss you though.'

'You'd better.' Caitlin said with a laugh and patted his chest. 'OK then. I'll call my parents.'

'Tell you one thing I won't miss.' Hawke commented.

'What?'

His blue eyes twinkled at her. 'That herbal tea.'

She was laughing when he kissed her.


End file.
